The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!
by Awesome Will v1
Summary: Often enduring misfortune and being pushed around, the oftenbashed yellowhaired characters Tidus FFX, Raiden MGS and Pikachu Pkmn join forces to take over the world as The True Axis of Evil! PG13 just in case ALL FINISHED. Please read!
1. Their Fuel

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter One-Fuel  
  
Of all the people to try and take over the world...there have been many. And for each, there has been a foil.   
  
Bowser was one of the earliest, who tried his hardest and was defeated by Mario each time. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik was beaten by Sonic the Hedgehog, no matter how good his plan was. Ganondorf Dragmire was defeated by the kid known as Link, and then, the adult known as Link. Dr. Wily was beaten badly by the robot called MegaMan. Lavos' plans were beaten by Crono, as Ryu had done to M.Bison. Dr. Neo Cortex met a defeat against Crash Bandicoot. The antics of Team Rocket were quickly stomped by one Red Ketchum and his organization, Team Rocket, Pokémon lineup. Sephiroth, thought to be one of the strongest villains to walk the Earth, was pounded by one Cloud Strife. And not even the greatest villain of all, the mighty CATS, couldn't stand up to ZIG-001.  
  
However, what if there was a group of villains, one that didn't suck? What if this group was a different kind of villain, who allegedly couldn't be foiled?  
  
Well, you all know of bad guys who have become good guys. ProtoMan, King Dedede, Magus, Wario. Even Bowser himself has been known to join Mario once or twice. But what about good guys who became bad guys? And not just to fool other good guys either? They had been driven to villainy, and proved to be stronger than they were as heroes, stronger than anyone could have ever expected. There was such a group. And this is their story.  
  
---  
  
ZANARKLAND  
  
Tidus, the star Blitzball player, was signing autographs for his beloved fans after winning his team the game. He was just handing back an autograph to a small child when a voice yelled at him.  
  
"Hey Tidus!" Screamed the voice. "YOU SUCK!"  
  
"Why don't you come say that to my fa--" Tidus looked over and saw who it was. "Wait a minute, Sora? You're in the wrong game"  
  
"Well, I can be in the wrong game because YOU SUCK!" Yelled Sora.  
  
"I'd like to see you come down and do any better than me at Blitzball, if you think I suck much then" Replied Tidus, crossing his arms with a smirk.  
  
"I don't need to prove anything to you, because YOU SUCK!" Sora continued.  
  
The now enraged Tidus pointed a finger at Sora, speaking with a rather angry tone. "You're gonna shut up now, you stupid little son of a--"  
  
"Calm down!" Wakka, coach of the Besaid Aurochs and friend to Tidus, quickly said. "He's just a stupid little kids. Stupid little kids don't understand. Ya know how they are"  
  
"Oh fine" Tidus grumbled. He then walked off, still muttering to himself. "You know, between the constantly rising people who make fun of me at my games, and all this, it's getting kind of--WHAT THE?!" He stopped and gasped, as he saw Yuna standing in the arms with a dark-haired guy in a coat with a gun-sword next to him. "Yuna, what the hell?!"  
  
"Tidus! I uh...was rehearsing for a play" Yuna quickly replied.  
  
"Here? At my Blitzball game?" Tidus gasped. "And Squall Leonhart, you're in the wrong game! What is it with people being in the wrong game?!"  
  
"We followed you here after Kingdom Hearts" Squall chuckled. "Me and Sora and Cloud that is"  
  
"Oh, that jerk is here too?!" Tidus yelled angrily. "Why don't you all just go die somewhere?! I hate you all!" He ran away, sobbing.  
-----  
"So, Yuna cheated on you?" Asked Auron as he, Tidus and Wakka sat with a helping of Auron's sake. "Well, then I guess that's...that" He said as Wakka handed him a note. Auron unraveled it and read 'Icks-nay on the eating-chay'. Auron looked with an annoyed expression at Wakka, who was chucking nervously before throwing the note out the window before Tidus saw it.  
  
"And with that stupid jerk..." Growled Tidus, putting down his cup. "Why did he have to follow me to my Blitzball Game?! Couldn't he just stay with that Seifer freak and...away from us?"  
  
"Well, I'll tell you one thing" Auron said. "Women are lying, cheating whores"  
  
Tidus and Wakka looked oddly at Auron. After a moment, Wakka spoke up. "That's...not something you usually say, Auron. You all right?"  
  
"You've tapped into an angry past of mine" Auron replied.   
  
They all paused for a moment. Tidus reached a hand out to Auron, who was just sitting there. "You all ri--"  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY MAMA!" Auron screamed, tackling Tidus. He began to throw heavy fists upon him. "SHE WAS A SAINT!"  
  
"Auron what are ya doing?!" Wakka rushed over to Auron, trying to pull him away from Tidus.  
  
Auron stopped and look over to Wakka. "You're right..." Auron reached for his sword and held it above Tidus. "You're through now, pretty boy!"  
  
"AHH!" Screamed Tidus. He leapt out the window and began to run. "Must keep running...clown will eat me..."  
  
-----  
  
HUDSON RIVER  
  
"I am known only as Raiden...I am the greatest FOXHOUND agent alive...and I shall keep it that way...TAKE THAT!" The agent Jack, or as better known by his alias, Raiden, quickly took a shot taking down a man. He leapt into the air with a kick to another, dodging an oncoming barrage of bullets.   
  
"Curse you, Raiden, you much more handsome and incredibly awesome agent!" Gasped one guy, holding a hand over his wound. Raiden grinned as he fell over.  
  
"Raiden..." Came another voice. A dark-haireds man dressed in an army uniform came over and kneeled. "You are truly greater than myself"  
  
"Rise, Solid Snake" Replied Raiden with a grin. "You are inferior, this is true, but no need to treat me like royalty. Now do as I wish and get an army to conquer the world for me"  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied Solid Snake. "Now please do me a favor sir, and wake up...wake up...wake up..."  
  
---  
  
"WHA?!" Raiden suddenly awoke with a fright. "Wha-where am I?"  
  
"Of all the idiotic things...you were asleep?!" Barked the real Solid Snake. "I thought you were unconcious or hurt, and you were sleeping? What's wrong with you?!"  
  
"I...uh..." Raiden looked around. "You're gonna hurt me, aren't you?"  
  
Snake paused and gave a sigh. "No, just get out of here. I don't need you here anymore"  
  
"What?!" Gasped Raiden. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're a blond-haired sissy ass!" Barked Snake. "Now get out of here!"  
  
Raiden paused and sniffed. "Fine...I DON'T NEED YOU!" He ran off, crying loudly. Snake gave a loud sigh at the departing Raiden.   
  
-----  
  
KANTO  
  
"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Commanded Red Ketchum, the champion trainer of Kanto. He was defending his title at Mount Silver against another trainer.  
  
"Pika...CHUUU!" Pikachu shot out a thunderbolt. It bounced off the opponent and did absolutely nothing. Pikachu let out a small sigh.  
  
"Marowak, Bonemerang!" Commanded the opposing trainer.  
  
"Maro...WAK!" The brown Pokémon with a bone helmet tossed a large beef-like bone from its hand at Pikachu. Pikachu was struck in the head and sent flying, knocked out.  
  
"Yes, I did it! I won!" The opposing trainer cheered. "I won I won I won I won I wo--"  
  
"BLASTOISE!" With a burst of water, Marowak was out.  
  
"I lost..." Sighed the trainer. He recalled his Marowak and walked off.  
  
"Pika pi pikachu!" Pikachu yelled at Red.  
  
"What do you mean it was stupid to use you against a Ground type?" Asked Red.  
  
"Pi pikachu pikachu pi!" Pikachu announced.  
  
"Timmy's stuck in the well?!" Gasped Red.  
  
Pikachu groaned and slapped his head. "Pika?" Pikachu looked over as with a crash, Mario, Fox and Link, the famous Nintendo characters from Super Smash Brothers, leapt in through the ceiling of the cave.  
  
"We're the Super Smash Brothers Big Three!" Fox announced. "I'm Fox McCloud, he's Mario Mario and he's Link...uh... Linkerson" Fox shrugged and then began running at Pikachu. He quickly kicked him into the air with a running kick. Mario leapt into the air and punched him down, where Link was waiting with an arrow. Link then came forward with a slash, and Mario followed with a Cape swing, allowing Fox to come in with a Flip Kick launching Pikachu into the air. He came down, where he was barraged with Fireballs, Bombs and laser blasts. Mario grabbed Pikachu by his tail, spun him around and threw him out of the cave.  
  
"GAME!" Announced a voice.  
  
"We-a win. Let's go beat up Kirby" With that, Link stretched his hookshot into the hole in the ceiling of the cave. Mario and Fox held onto him and they all left.  
  
"That was...really random" Red said. He looked as Pikachu hobbled back in, looking angry. "Uh...Pikachu? You all right?"  
  
"CHUU!" Pikachu yelled, using Thunder on Red. Red gave a loud yell and fell over. Angrily, he stomped out of the cave.  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile, Tidus was still leaving. "Yuna's cheating on me with that Final Fantasy 8 bastard, everyone who watches my game hates me, and now Auron's become a stinking drunk. I'm sick of having to be the hero who has to endure it all..."  
  
"Why not go to the Villains Tournament and form a super villain team with evil people like Sephiroth and Bowser?" Asked a very deep voice behind him.  
  
"That's it, mysterious voice behind me that I won't bother to turn around and see but will run off anyway!" With that, Tidus dashed off, sword in hand, to the Villains Tournament.  
  
"Hey wait!" Called the voice behind him. There was nothing there...except for something two-feet tall, known as Kirby. "You didn't tell me how to get my voice back to normal!"  
  
-----  
  
Meanwhile again, Raiden was walking away. "Stupid Snake...I'll show...hey, it's Revolver Ocelot!" Raiden quickly hid behind a rock. "I'll have to shoot him right now...hey, what's this?"  
  
Raiden reached out quickly and took a piece of paper with Revolver Ocelot's name written on top. "The Villains Tournament...if you're evil and you know it, come join. You might even form an evil partnership with the others to take over the world..." Raiden's face lit up with glee. "That's it! I'll find a bunch of evil guys like Bowser and Ganondorf, and join them to take over the world! That'll show Stupid Snake" Raiden grinned and leapt into Ocelot's car. "Hey Ocelot, take me to the Villains Tournament"  
  
And now, flat on his ass, Raiden got to his feet. "Stupid Ocelot...now I gotta walk..."  
  
-----  
  
Pikachu was walking out of the cave to go to the river and get a drink of water. He was pretty angry at Red for not helping him out, and the fact that the Super Smash Brothers jumped him wasn't helping at all. He looked up as he saw a flying white-and-purple shape. "Pika?" He recognized it. "Pika pikachu!"  
  
"Pikachu?" The shape flew down. He was white and had cat-like ears, only squared. Its midsection and long tail was purple. It looked to Pikachu, eyes glowing blue as it spoke telepathetically. "What is it that you ask of I, Mewtwo, who is introducing myself in case anyone is listening?"  
  
"Pi pikachu pi?" Asked Pikachu.  
  
"To the Villains Tournament" Replied Mewtwo. "As a former villain I am still eligable to go. I have to meet with Bowser Koopa and Ganondorf Dragmire anyway. I might rejoin them for world domination"  
  
"Pika..." Pikachu grinned menacingly. He had an idea. "Pi pikachu?"  
  
"Oh fine, I'll take you to the audience...but you can only watch" The blue light surrounded Pikachu as Mewtwo flew off, bringing Pikachu with him.  
  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu arrive at the Villains Tournament to see the villains and try to start a menacing allyship with them. But what happens when it goes wrong? You'll see... 


	2. The First Meeting

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Two-Meetings  
  
"Well, here we are" Mewtwo floated down outside of a huge stadium, letting Pikachu down. "You can go off to the stands"  
  
"Pika" Pikachu nodded. The mischievous grin crossed his face again as he watched Mewtwo float away.  
  
"And here I am..." Tidus crept into the stadium. He wasn't a villain, and knew that if a hero such as himself were discovered, he would be bound to a bloody pulp. "Wow! Every villain is here!" He whispered to himself. He looked around at all of them. "There's Bowser! And Dr. Eggman! Mewtwo, Ganondorf Dragmire, Sephiroth, Andross, Ramirez, Kefka Palazzo, Seymour Guado, Dr. Neo Cortex, M.Bison, Ghaleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Wario...Sonic the Hedgehog?" Asked Tidus aloud, as Sonic was close enough to hear. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Some hooker made a crack about me being the fastest thing on two feet, so I ripped her in half like a phone book" Replied a rather grumpy Sonic. Tidus stared shocked as Sonic walked into the stadium.  
  
"Raiden is here!" Announced Raiden aloud. He looked to the left to see the martial artist Akuma. "What?" Akuma gave him a swift punch to the gut, causing him to fall to his knees. "Ow..."  
  
"Well, I gotta start somewhere" Tidus began running, as did Pikachu and Raiden. The three collided and fell over. A shocked expression came over Tidus' face as he looked over at the two yellow-haired people he collided with. "Raiden? Pikachu? What are you two doing here? Did you rip hookers in half too?" He asked.  
  
"I wish" Replied Raiden. "I don't got that kind of money, though. I'm sick of stupid Snake treating me like crap, so I'm gonna get a bunch of villains to join me in taking over the world"  
  
"What a coincidence, that's what I was gonna do" Tidus replied.  
  
"Pika pi" Pikachu added.  
  
"Hm, when I think about it, I can't understand what Pikachu says. Here, take my conveniently-placed Pokémon-to-English translator" Tidus reached into his pocket and placed a small device around Pikachu's neck.  
  
"Thanks" Pikachu spoke in English. "I, too, was going to plan that. My stupid trainer Red put me against a Marowak, and I got beaten. And then I got jumped by a bunch of the Super Smash Brothers. I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Well, Yuna cheated on me with some guy that's not even from our game" Tidus growled. "It's not right. As if that wasn't enough, Auron got drunk and nearly killed me!"  
  
"Snake kicked me out just for sleeping. What an ass" Raiden growled. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to the villains over there"  
  
"I'll be over there" Pikachu pointed forward.   
  
"And I'll go the remaining way" Tidus started walking to the right. "Good luck, hope to see you in the taking over the world battlefield. Wait, that isn't villain talk. I mean, rar, I'm gonna keeel you. Har har har har...OW! I got bit by a mosquito..."  
  
Humming to himself, Raiden stepped into the section with Ganondorf, Bowser and Wario. "Attention guys! How would you like to help me, Raiden, in my newly found quest to take over the world?"  
  
Not too far away, Pikachu was speaking to Kefka, Dr. Cortex and Shadow. "Hey, I'm Pikachu and I'm a Pokémon. And I'm gonna take over the world with my cuteness and electricity. And I want to recruit villains like you to help me. How about it?"  
  
"Hey, there!" Tidus called to Sephiroth, Dr. Eggman and M.Bison. "I'm taking over the world. And you guys are the greatest villains, and I think you should help. Who's with me?"  
  
With that, nine voices suddenly rang out one word. "HEROES!"  
  
"Oh crap" Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu said in unison from their seperate locations.  
  
"Let's get him!" Bowser announced. He dashed after Raiden. Raiden gasped and began to run as Bowser, Ganondorf and Wario gave chase. Crossing their path was Tidus, who was being chased by Sephiroth, Dr. Eggman and M.Bison. Going the opposite way was Pikachu, who was frantically trying to escape Kefka, Cortex and Shadow.  
  
"AH!" Raiden leapt into the parking lot, jumping on top of the cars. He took a jump to the right, landing on a red one. "Wow, these villains sure have great taste in cars! An SUV? This must be Bison's..."  
  
"YAH!" Bowser screamed as he leapt on Raiden, crushing him and smashing the windshield. He got up, gripping Raiden painfully by his hair. He threw Raiden over to the right, where Wario and Ganondorf were waiting with batons. The two began to beat him over the head with them.  
  
"OW! AH! NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" Screamed Raiden. He then gave a louder yell at the top of his lungs, followed by more screaming speech. "ALL RIGHT GO BACK TO THE FACE! GO BACK TO THE FACE!"  
  
"Heh heh heh" Chuckled Kefka as he rounded on Pikachu. Shadow was behind him, and Dr. Cortex was above, ready to dive at any command. "Do you know what we do to cute rodents like you?"  
  
Pikachu gave a sigh, as he knew what was going to come. "You mail them to Abu Dhabi?"  
  
The three gasped. "Why no!" Kefka said, apparently appalled. "We were going to bring you with us for some tea and crumpets!" Pikachu gave a sigh of relief. Kefka looked to Shadow and Dr. Cortex, who nodded and smirked. "But, now that you mention it..."  
  
"No...no...NO!" Pikachu yelled as the villains rounded on him.  
  
Tidus was easily outrunning the slow-and-fat Bison and Eggman, while Sephiroth wasn't very mobile himself, with a long cloak holding him back. "You can't get me! Neener neener neener!" Tidus teased, doing a little taunt.  
  
Out of breath, the three stopped and began shaking their fists. "Curse you, Tidus Tiduson!" Yelled Dr. Eggman. He looked to the other two. "Shake harder, fools!"  
  
"Heh heh, once again, my outrunning you proves I am superior in strength, speed and above all, intellect!" He stopped and began to dance while singing. "I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean, S-M-A-R-T!" Tidus stopped dancing and opened his eyes, to see the three standing near him. "Uh...oh crap"  
  
Sephiroth and Bison grabbed hold of Tidus by his arms as Dr. Eggman went behind him. "I always wanted to do this in school. Usually it was done to me" Dr. Eggman grinned and pulled up Tidus' boxers from inside his shorts.  
  
"AH!" Screamed Tidus loudly. "THAT BURNS! BADLY!"  
  
"Let's see how you like THIS!" Added Eggman, pulling on Tidus' smiley face boxers even harder.  
  
"YAHHH!" Tidus continued. "Stop! Please! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Anything? Well, then let's see you endure THIS!" Eggman yelled, pulling for a harder third tug. Tidus' screams were attracting attention.   
  
"This is too evil, even for us" Bison quickly said. "We should stop"  
  
"But I'm not done being mean yet. Let's put him on the flag pole" Eggman said.  
  
"Good plan" Sephiroth walked over and pulled down the string on the flagpole. He then put Tidus on it, leaving him hanging by his smiley-face boxers on it.   
  
"This is the single worst day of my life...except for that Family Guy-esque field trip..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Tidus was only ten, and at the Blitzball Hall of Fame. He then turned to the teacher. "Teacher, why did the team lose?"  
  
"Because your touch yourself at night" Replied the teacher bluntly.  
  
PRESENT  
  
"So horrible..." Tidus sighed, while still hanging on the flagpole.  
  
"NOOOO!" Raiden cried as Ganondorf gave him a hard toss. Raiden bounced against the flagpole, shaking it and causing Tidus even more pain. He hit the floor, and the bulky Nintendo villains jumped on Raiden, pummeling him for a few seconds more.  
  
"I got him!" Bowser called, grabbing Raiden by the arms. Ganondorf and Wario went forward and began to hit Raiden with harsh punches to the stomach. Raiden groaned as the powerful fists hit him. Ganondorf nailed a massive kick to the stomach, and that was the signal that he had about enough. Bowser let him go and smashed him in the back with a massive head butt, launching him a few feet away. Raiden slapped the ground-face down, groaning.  
  
A box then dropped next to Raiden, with something moving inside, followed by a struggling voice. 'TO ABUDHABI' was written in black letters across the front.   
  
"And that takes care of that" Kefka said fondly with a smirk.   
  
"I believe you mentioned tea and crumpets, Mr. Palazzo" Dr. Cortex pointed as he and the rest of the villain crew dispersed.   
  
"Someone help...help..." Tidus groaned. "I'm in pain...underwear WAY too far up butt...stuck on a flag pole. I am not a flag..."  
  
"Shut up!" Yelled Raiden. He coughed loudly, blood dribbling down his chin. "You're not the only one here who got the Smackdown put on him. Ugh...why did they jump US?! See, we're always the targets for these things!"  
  
"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu yelled in a muffled voice from inside the box.   
  
"Hey Raiden, get my sword and pull Pika...ow...chu free" Tidus called. "It's over there" He pointed a few feet away from Raiden, where his sword was.  
  
"Oh fine, fine..." With some difficulty due to the beating, Raiden pulled himself up and grabbed the sword. He walked over and held it about the box. "Okay, Pikachu, I'll let you go now"  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Tidus yelled. "AH! Ow...still burns. You'll kill him. Just slip it under the top and very carefully cut to open it"  
  
Raiden looked agitatedly up at Tidus. "Well, thank you Mr. Rule-Giving Guy" Raiden thought to himself about making better insults while he cut Pikachu free as Tidus had instructed.  
  
"Pika" Pikachu leapt out of the box and landed on his feet, then picked up his translator, which had apparently fallen off him in the process of being stuffed in the box.  
  
"Okay Pikachu, let's go" Raiden said, nodding to the mouse Pokémon.  
  
"Alrighty then" Pikachu replied, and the two walked off, walked off into the setting sun. Two lone hombres, with nothing but the road ahead of them...  
  
"HEY! YOU DIDN'T GET ME DOWN!" Screamed Tidus.  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake, can't he ever help himself?" Pikachu asked.  
  
Raiden put a hand on his chin. "I could go for some sake. What say we go get some sake after we let down the yellow-haired guy?"  
  
"You have yellow hair too!" Tidus yelled. "And the correct word is blonde!"  
  
"Yes, but the author is calling us yellow-haired so he can use the said term to describe Pikachu as well" Raiden replied. He looked to see that Tidus and Pikachu were looking at him strangely. "Me and the author are poker buddies. We take his friends Ryan and Jeff to the cleaners"  
  
"Well, let me down already, this wedgie burns like you would not bel--" He stopped and looked to the two he was talking to. "Well, I think you might believe it"  
  
Raiden and Pikachu walked over and put their hands on the line, pulling it down slowly to bring Tidus down. They unhooked Tidus by his face-face boxers and let him down. "Well, now what?" Asked Pikachu as the three regrouped.  
  
"Let's go get that sake" Raiden suggested.  
  
"I've had enough sake for today..." Grumbled Tidus, thinking back to Auron's drunken rage. "I say that we go watch some hentai Anime"  
  
"Ahahaha!" Laughed three voices. The yellow-haired heroes turned their heads to look over to see Revolver Ocelot, Seymour Guado and Mewtwo there, laughing at them.  
  
"What do you three want?" Snapped Raiden.  
  
"You fools actually thought anyone was going to join you?" Seymour asked. "How pathetic. What's pathetic more is your reasoning"  
  
"Yes" Mewtwo nodded. "Pikachu, you are one of the weaker Pokémon. You expect to be strong?" Pikachu barred his small, sharp teeth at hearing this.  
  
"And Raiden, you're one of the worst agents in any agency in the history of agents" Ocelot chuckled. "And you're angry about Solid Snake giving you the boot? Give me a break" Raiden gripped a tight fist with his right hand, picking up a gun with the left.   
  
"And Tidus...you are the most pathetic of all" Seymour laughed. "You expect to not be attacked in a drunken rage? Especially since you're...you? That makes me laugh. And you're angry about Yuna with the Final Fantasy 8 guy. Please. Yuna's like the village bicycle. Everyone's had a ride!" The three villains broke out into laughter at this.  
  
"ERRR!" Tidus was shaking, teeth gripped tightly and his eyes filled with an extreme fury. Raiden and Pikachu took a step back, as they realized that Tidus was so angry he would've been foaming at the mouth if his teeth weren't gritted. "DIE!"  
  
In one swift motion, Tidus grabbed his sword from the ground and leapt on Seymour, thrusting it down several times before he knew what was even happening. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"  
  
"Aren't you two gonna stop him?" Raiden asked.  
  
"Eh" Mewtwo and Ocelot shrugged.  
  
"Tidus! Tidus!" Pikachu yelled, trying to pull Tidus back by the knee. "I think he's dead now"  
  
Tidus turned around. "I know, but hitting him after he can't fight back makes me feel like a big man" He went back to what he was doing. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!"  
  
"We just took out one of your own, you think you can take us now?!" Yelled Raiden.  
  
"Oh please. Hey everyone, these pansy heroes think they can take us!" Ocelot called. Out from the stadium came what must have been the rest of the thirty-two competing villains, each of them looking to the three with either amusement, anger or a mixture of both.  
  
Sephiroth held out his sword. "So, you think you can defeat all of us? Let's see about that!"  
  
"YAAAAAAAH!" Screamed the villains, running forward at the three yellow-haired heroes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" Was the war cry of the said heroes, as they dashed against the villains, hopelessly outnumbered and out equipped against them.  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
It's time for them to prove their worth! Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu are alone to face against Sephiroth, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Cortex and every other villain who came to fight! The three pick up an ally, but are still hopelessly outnumbered against thirty-one villains! Do they even stand a chance anymore?! 


	3. The True Axis of Evil!

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Three-The True Axis of Evil!  
  
"Time you three go down once and for ALL!" Sephiroth yelled, thrusting his sword at Pikachu. Pikachu took a quick leap out of the way and sent a Thundershock up the sword. "Yow!" Screamed Sephiroth, dropping the sword. "You shocked me! And I think you broke my nail..."  
  
"GOT YA!" Tidus leapt in with a kick to Sephiroth's face. He fell over and Tidus landed, just as Raiden passed by in a run. He pulled a gun in each hand and began opening fire on the villains, knocking several of them down and out and bleeding them badly.  
  
"Psycho Crushor!" Yelled M.Bison, flying through the air horizontally, surrounded by a cloud of purple energy. Tidus leapt into the air and threw a Blitzball, stopping the attack though not doing much damage. Bison turned angrily to Tidus, leaving Pikachu an opportunity to use a Flip Kick. Bison was knocked into the air, where Raiden was able to shoot him down.   
  
However, Bowser came at Raiden and hit him with a heatbutt. Tidus hit the ground soon after, Dr. Cortex's laser blasts being the source of impact. Pikachu was being hit by Shadow the Hedgehog's Light Dash. The extreme speed was enough to badly hurt Pikachu with a tackle. Pikachu lifted himself to his feet and swung his tail, smashing Shadow across the face along with sparks to boot. Shadow fell to the ground with a quick thump, and Pikachu dashed over to Tidus, helping him up.   
  
"Thanks" Tidus said, able to get up with Pikachu pulling on his arm. He looked up and noticed the towering alligator known as King K. Rool approaching. "EAT THIS!" Tidus swung his sword, hitting K.Rool and knocking him to the ground with a scream. "Come on guys!" Tidus yelled, holding his sword into the air. "Let's take these villains to school once for all!"  
  
"YEAH!" Yelled Raiden and Pikachu as they got up. "YAHHHH!" The three screamed, running into the group of charging villains.  
  
"Well, you gotta admit, they just wanted it more..." Tidus found himself saying a while later, an ice pack on his head.   
  
"Oh come on, you can't sit around feeling sorry for yourselves!" Raiden yelled. "We three need to get back in there and fight!"  
  
"Sit around? You're laying down because you can't even stand up!" Pikachu yelled. He sat down and sighed. "Face it, we lost. It's over"  
  
Tidus sighed sadly. "Well, I guess that's it. We endured all of this so long and we're gonna have to keep on enduring it, because we can't even beat a bunch of sorry villains who lose every time..."  
  
Tidus looked down as Pikachu took out a conveniently placed mini-guitar and began strumming it, while Raiden pulled some drumsticks out of his pack and started tapping them on the sidewalk. Tidus began to sing. "No one knows what it's like, to be the bad man...to be the sad man..."  
  
"Behind blue eyes..." Vocalized Raiden and Pikachu.  
  
"And no one knows what it's like, to be hated...to be faded...to telling only lies" Pikachu went into a deeper part of the songs. "But my dreeeeams...they're aren't as empty. As my conscience seems to be. I have hours...only lonely. But love is vengence...that's never free" He turned away, choking back tears before going on. "No one knows what it's like...to feel these feelings...like I do! And I blame you! No one bites back as hard...on their anger...none of my pain woe can show through..."  
  
Raiden began speaking in a semi-robotic voice. "Discover...L-I-M-P"  
  
"YOU SUCK!" Yelled Sora, passing by.  
  
"DIE!" Tidus leapt on Sora immediately, punching sounds and beating ensued.  
  
"Should we stop him?" Asked Pikachu. Raiden only shrugged.  
  
"LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING A FOOTBALL!" Tidus yelled, throw him. "FORE!" He picked up Pikachu's guitar and whacked Sora with it, sending him flying. Tidus then leapt into the air, grabbing Sora by the head and stuffing him through a loop in a streetlight. He landed on his feet. "WHAT NOW, PUNK?!"  
  
"Tidus, you just beat up a young boy!" Raiden yelled. "You should be ashamed of yourself! So what if he can beat up Ansem and Sephiroth! It's still a young boy, and we pick on him only because we lose to villains and--!" Raiden stopped talking, looking as though sudden inspiration hit him. He stood up. "What are we saying?! We can do this! We need to organize...an army! Tidus, you can get Wakka and Rikku and Auron and Yu--" Raiden stopped to realize what Tidus was talking about. "Yu--r friends Lulu and Kalahari! And Pikachu, you can get a bunch of Pokémon! And I'll get a bunch of FOXHOUND agents!"  
  
"Or...we can go back and beat the crap out of them!" Tidus yelled "I got an idea. Here's what we do:"  
  
-----  
  
"And that's my idea!"  
  
"You didn't say anything" Raiden pointed out. "You just said 'Here's what we do:', and then 'And that's my idea!'"  
  
"Okay, okay, I don't HAVE an idea" Tidus snapped. He turned away. "I just wish I didn't have to deal with this. I always have to deal with it..." Tidus clenched his fists, starting to shake.  
  
"It's not fair, we always have to deal with this..." Raiden put his hands on the sidewalk, gasping. "NO! NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! WE WON'T BE PUSHED AROUND BY VILLAINS ANYMORE!"  
  
Sparks started blasting all around Pikachu's body. "WE'LL SHOW THEM WHO ARE YELLOW HAIRED SISSIES!"  
  
"AHHHH!" They all screamed. A huge aura of gold energy appeared around them as their already-yellow hair flared up like an inferno of flames. Their pupils became teal and their muscles bulged.   
  
"Wow! We're Super Saiyans!" Tidus excitedly said. He got a serious look on his face mixed with a grin. "Let us go kick some villain arse!"  
  
"Telegram" A guy in a uniform dashed up. "Note from the author: You musn't use Dragonball Z-related things, otherwise I might be sued signed the author"  
  
"Oh for Pete's sake..." Pikachu grumbled as he powered down from the Super Saiyan stage, as did Tidus and Raiden. "What do we do now?"  
  
"Let's go back, and now that we're enraged, KICK THEIR FANNIES!" Raiden yelled, thrusting a finger into the air.  
  
"RIGHT ON!" Tidus and Pikachu yelled. The three ran back to the tournament.  
  
----------  
  
BACK AT THE TOURNAMENT...  
  
"And the winner is Sephiroth!" The announcement rang through the stadium as Sephiroth stood with sword in hand, Kefka sprawled on the floor nearby.  
  
"DIE!" Several bullets came into the ring. Raiden was the source, he standing on the balcony with Tidus and Pikachu. The three grinned and leapt down, while Raiden continued to shoot.  
  
Kefka was shot down easily, being hurt from his match, but Sephiroth managed to move away and only take a few. Tidus came from behind and choked Sephiroth while Pikachu attacked with a Thunderbolt. Raiden shot at Sephiroth with more accuracy now that he was being held by Tidus. The bullets and electricity hurt Sephiroth badly while he had trouble breathing. Tidus dropped Sephiroth and lifted Jecht's sword into the air, impaling his stomach. Sephiroth fell over and Tidus pulled out his sword.   
  
The three took position in the ring. Tidus pointed his sword and spoke loudly. "Listen up! We may have lost last time, but we're gonna beat you all this time! Now--" He was attacked from behind by Ganondorf, who began pummeling him. The villains poured into the ring and with their numbers, easily overtook the three of them and took an advantage.  
  
"What do we do?!" Raiden gasped while being strangled by King K. Rool.  
  
"Pika...CHUUU!" Pikachu yelled, shooting electricity enough to fry King Dedede, though quickly after hit by a Psychic blast from Mewtwo.  
  
Tidus was fighting his best, holding off Wario, Shadow and Sigma at once with his sword techniques, but not doing much. "We may not win...and we can't power up to Super Saiyan...YAHH!" And, he then went Super Saiyan, as did Raiden and Pikachu. "Hey, we're Super Saiyans again!"  
  
"The author says you can do it just because he can't think of any other way for you guys to win" The telegram guy said.  
  
"Let's get 'em" Tidus said with a grin. The other two nodded and took off.  
  
"EAT THIS!" Screamed Raiden, flying at M.Bison and kicking him in the face. Bison was launched into the martial artist known as Geese Howard, who flew at Majora's mask in front of Ganondorf. They all went flying into a section of the crowd, which collapsed.  
  
"I'll show YOU ALL NOW!" Tidus ran at Wario. Punch! Kick! Punch! Kick! Kick again! Punch kick kick kick punch punch punch kick punch kick...etc. Wario was down on the ground in seconds. Shadow came speeding at Tidus quickly, who shot a blast of energy that launched Shadow into the air. He then turned and kicked Sigma in the face and grabbed him for a Piledriver, in time to smack Wario with a punch and kick Shadow into the air as he came back down.  
  
Pikachu flew at Mewtwo and hit him with a Thunderpunch, then followed it with a kick and a full body slam. Mewtwo hit the ground, and Pikachu picked him up, leapt into the air and tossed him into the ground hard, making a dent. He blasted an electricity-energy mix attack at Bowser, who was running at him, then sent a larger one at Andross.  
  
Raiden held up his gun and charged it with his own energy, blasting the incoming Dr. Neo Cortex and sending him flying, then turned to stomp on Sephiroth's face as he tried to get up. The forces of Luca Blight and Ghaleon came running from behind Raiden. Tidus came in with a slash of his sword to stop them both from doing anything.  
  
One by one, the three of them crushed the villains in their Super Saiyan forms, then powered down. They grinned as they saw the horrified villains, too beat up to do anything, at their mercy.  
  
"Listen up you panty wastes!" Yelled Pikachu. "You're under our control now!"  
  
"Rah!" Added Tidus and Raiden.  
  
"You will do as we say, until we say otherwise!"  
  
"Rah!"  
  
"And you will start by creating an army of robots and koopas and junk!"  
  
"Rah!"  
  
"Yes, sirs!" The villains replied.  
  
The three began to laugh evilly. "We did it" Tidus said. "We beat the villains and now they have no choice but to create a super army. What shall we call ourselves?"  
  
"I'm partial to the Powerpuff Girls" Raiden replied.  
  
The two stared at him until Tidus slapped him in the head. "We need something MANLY...because people don't seem to think so of us"  
  
"We need something DARK...to show how dark we can be!" Pikachu said.  
  
"The Mandarks?" Asked Raiden. "No wait, wait...I got it...THE TRUE AXIS OF EVIL!"  
  
"Right!" Agreed Pikachu and Tidus. The two laughed evilly in their evil victory of evilness. They had become the True Axis of Evil. And now there was nothing to stop them...or was there?  
  
No. There wasn't.  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu, or as they are now known, The True Axis of Evil, have beaten every villain and will soon have a super-army of mindless thingies that plague every game. Can anything stop them from taking over the world? Maybe. And that maybe is a group of HEROES! Nah, not really. See the conquest of The True Axis of Evil next time! 


	4. World Domination!

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Four-World Domination!  
  
BESAID  
  
"In what can only be described as a 15-year old gamer's imagination gone awry, common enemies often used by such fiends as Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Dr. Neo Cortex, Ganondorf, Sephiroth and Dr. Wily among others have stormed into towns, followed by the villains themselves" Reported the reporter to the camera. "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from such doom reports as 'Holy Crap, Bowser's Gone Mad!' and 'Holy Crap, Bowser's Gone Mad! Part 2'"  
  
"Run, peasants, run!" Laughed Dr. Eggman as he shot down everything in sight. An army of robots came marching in after him, smashing everything in sight. People went running everywhere. "Fear!"  
  
"Reports claim that all the villains came together, something that they should be smart enough to do more often, under the supervision of a trio called The True Axis of Evil. They are claimed to be: The star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes, Tidus; one of the top FOXHOUND agents Raiden; and the highest-leveled Pokémon belonging to Red Ketchum the Kanto Champion, Pikachu. However, this is speculation and there is no true proof of this yet..."  
  
"Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu are your new masters! You will learn to appreciate soon enough!" Yelled Eggman, shooting more blasts.  
  
"So, until anyone affiliated with these three yellow-haired people can tell us anything..."  
  
"I'm affiliated with Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu, the True Axis of Evil! I am conquering for them!" Yelled Eggman as he and robots continued to blow apart the city.  
  
"We have nothing to go by but rumors. Until then, I'm Troy McClure--AH!" He leapt out of the way as a robot came shooting.  
  
"Squall, you've got to do something!" Cried Yuna, holding onto Squall.  
  
"Whatever" Shrugged Squall, picking up his Gunblade. He dashed into action immediately, slashing robots in half and shooting some other ones down. "What now, punks?!" Squall turned around quickly to cut another approaching robot in half. Another robot made a quick shot on Squall's side, causing him to fall to one knee in pain. He raised his Gunblade and shot the robot down.  
  
"If it isn't the Final Fantasy non-X twerp" Chucked Dr. Eggman, bringing his Egg Walker over. "Tidus offered a big reward for bringing you in alive...or DEAD! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"That instruction was not dead" A robot reported. Eggman annoyedly turned his walker over the robot and shot it down.  
  
"You can't beat me, Eggman!" Squall yelled. "Yuna cheated on Tidus with me, and I'm from an earlier Final Fantasy! And I have this!" He held up a shield. "I stole it from a bum. I had to watch him twitch and cry for a half hour, but it was worth it! HAAA!" He dashed at Eggman.  
  
Dr. Eggman let out a growl and began shooting furiously at Squall. Squall moved his shield around to block each attack. He took to the air and raised his sword, coming down. "TAAAAAAAAKE...THI--" He suddenly froze in mid-air. His movement stopped as he was struck...by a boxing glove. A boxing glove had come out of Eggman's walker and his Squall in the face. Squall fell over suddenly, and more robots dashed over to pick him up and take him away.  
  
"Squall!" Gasped Yuna. She turned and began to run. A net dropped over her and she was carried off by several members in black with red 'R's on their shirt. The Team Rocket members dragged her off, the robots following with Squall.  
  
AT A BIG, CREEPY BLACK CASTLE ON TOP OF A HILL WITH THUNDER EFFECTS IN THE NIGHT SKY EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY 2:30...  
  
Music began playing. A strange kind of beat, with lights coming with it. Tidus and Raiden dashed up, microphones in hand "You know us as the Axis and we fight for what is wrong! We're don't yet have a motto so we thought we'd try a song!"  
  
"Tidus!"  
  
"Raiden!"  
  
"Pikaaaaa! That's riiiight!"  
  
"I am the handsome ooooooone!" Sang Tidus.  
  
"I am the awesome oooooooone!" Added Raiden.  
  
"Looking good is lots of fun! We get some things wrong but we keep rolling along!" They both continued. Pikachu joined in at this. "We hope to take over the world and we hope to do it quick. And you we'll do it 'cause we're the stars of this...FanFiiiiiiiiiiiic!"  
  
"Incoming message from Bowser" A voice announced. The three looked over to the TV-phone with a blinking message. Raiden walked over and took it off the hook. "Yeah?"  
  
"Raiden, it's Bowser!" Bowser's panicked face appeared on the television. Behind him Koopa Shells were flung everywhere, as were flattened Goombas and Shy Guys. "We have a few troublemakers holding some kind of 'Resistance for Peace' or some crap like that..."  
  
The green-clothed Link leapt up and continued shooting arrows and bombs at the oncoming army of Koopa Troopas, knocking them down. Samus Aran and Fox McCloud dashed up from behind him, shooting blasts from their guns, Samus using missiles and Fox using his laser blasts. Kirby was in the line as well, inhaling several of them while the huge Donkey Kong pounded at the ground to stop them from coming further. Luigi was shooting green fireballs to hold them back while Yoshi shot green eggs. The Koopas, Goombas and Shy Guys continued to advance, though they were falling by the hundreds.  
  
"Can't you get in there and fight?" Asked Tidus.  
  
"No, I can't!" Replied Bowser. "Help me. Bowser out" He turned to the fighting.  
  
Link was running into the Koopas, ripping through them with his sword and projectiles. He leapt over one, tossing his boomerang at it. As he came down, he tossed a bomb to the left to blow several Goombas sky-high, and landed to catch the boomerang, which hit a Goomba and Shy Guy on their way back. Samus was next to Link still, blasting her Missiles to blow them away. However, it seemed that for every enemy they beat, two more would take their place.   
  
"P.K. FIRE!" Yelled the red-hatted PSI kid Ness, shooting fire at them. The projectile bounced off the Koopa's shells.  
  
"That was pathetic, and I'm a Koopa!" Said the Koopa Troopa. He grabbed Ness and kneed him in the gut, causing Ness to fall to the ground crying in pain. His Super Smash Bros. comerades continued fighting, but lost ground as they did. Soon, the Koopas had crushed Ness just by walking over him in large numbers.  
  
Flying Paratroopas came over in the air, dropping more Goombas on the heroes, who were able to, for the most part, get rid of them. Shy Guys were firing down on them, but it was nothing that Fox couldn't block with his lightning-fast laser blaster, keeping them from hindering the others. Kirby was also airborne, sucking in the Shy Guys by the handful. Though there seemed to be thousands of Bowser's forces, the Smashers were breaking them in half easily.  
  
Luigi was karate-chopping away several more Koopa Troopas, when a red hand grabbed him. Luigi gasped, feeling the life being sucked out of him. D.K. rushed over and punched it, sending it flying before it had any time to cause any damage. However, the damage was just beginning, as the Smashers looked over and gasped. Ganondorf Dragmire had arrived to help Bowser, with an army of Redeads and Octorks., his pig guards leading the front lines, some with spears, others wheeling in the massive green Like Likes.   
  
To add insult to injury, what seemed to be red and white bombs fell. Out of them came bursts of red light, forming into monsters. They were PokéBalls, being thrown by the Team Rocket members that had arrived. Out of them came huge, four-winged purple bats, three-headed purple things and large purple globs among things.  
  
"Crobat, Aerial Ace!" Commanded several of them. The huge bats flew down at the Nintendo heroes, shooting slicing winds at them. They yelled as they were attacked by these new attacks in addition to the advancing other forces of Bowser and Ganondorf. The three-headed purple Weezing were flying into them and exploding to cause massive damage, while the purple glob-like Muk began throwing poisons.  
  
All the enemies within thirty feet of the Smashers were suddenly blown away as an Arwing flew by. Falco waved to them and leapt out, followed by Captain Falcon, the Ice Climbers, Princess Zelda, Mr. Game & Watch, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Marth and Roy. The heroes ran forth and continued the fight, assisting those who had already came.  
  
"Nice of you to join" Fox said to Falco as the two rapidly shot their Blasters at Ganondorf's section of Redeads.  
  
After a red shot connected with a Redead and collapsed it, Falco launched a forward kick at a nearby Octork and sent it flying. "I was gathering up everyone else, it was bound to take a while"  
  
"Full power!" Yelled Bowser. His forces seemed to double, as the Koopas marched at double speed, seemingly from an endless supply of them. The Goombas came as well, the Paratroopas and Shy Guys flew in faster as well, attacking from the air.  
  
"Go!" Yelled Ganondorf. The pig guards went from a walk to a fast dash, throwing their spears at the heroes and launching the Like Likes at them. Their screams were heard as the Like Likes sucked them in and bit at them before spitting them out forcefully. The Octorks split to the left and shot faster, as did the Shy Guys of Bowser. The Redeads ran forward as Ganondorf's other forces moved away, leaving them to suck the lives out of the heroes.  
  
The Team Rocket members yelled the names of their Pokémon as their forces expanded. Several more of the Crobat, Weezing and Muk appeared, as well as the giant cobra Arbok in large numbers. The normal-type Raticate also came in large numbers, as did the Pokémon that resembled giant shrews known as Sandslash. And finally, what would appear to be a tiger-sized house cat, Persian, ran forward as well. Hundreds of all these Pokémon belonging to the Team Rocket grunts ran forward, attacking them all.  
  
"We stand no chance!" Gasped Captain Falcon as he was attacked by a Raticate. "Falcon PUNCH!" He screamed, sending it flying.   
  
"BANZAI!" Screamed Bowser, flying through the air. Troops and heroes ran away as Bowser came flying down for his Bowser Bomb.  
  
"AHHH!" Screamed Ness, who had gotten up. He ran around in circles until Bowser crashed down onto him with a 'Splut' sound.  
  
"Ew, I fell in something squishy..." Bowser got up and faced them all. "Listen up, either surrender now or you'll have to go down the hard way!"  
  
Link stared Bowser in the eye. "We're not giving--" He fell over on his face, the poison attacks of Team Rocket's Pokémon finally sinking into his system. Ganondorf's guards rushed forward and seized the worn out heroes, bringing them into custody.  
  
Just like that, the rampage continued. One by one, towns, cities, countries fell to the villains. Dozens of heroes were crushed and killed easily. However, many heroes, including Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Solid Snake, Cloud Strife and MegaMan, had gone missing. Some had said they had run away in fear, but others said that they wouldn't desert them.  
  
---------  
  
"I'd say that's taken care of" Raiden said as he turned to Tidus and Pikachu. The two were still staring at the TV screen, amazed that now the Nintendo heroes had been overcome so easily by Bowser, Ganondorf and Team Rocket's troops. "I'm a FOXHOUND agents, I can do these things well"  
  
"Sir!" A Team Rocket grunt ran in, behind him a few more of them dragging in Squall and Yuna in their seperate nets. "We've gotten the ones you've requested"  
  
"Excellent" Chuckled Tidus.  
  
"Sir!" Reported a uniformed guard. "We have report that a group of anti-Axis rogues have entered the area and are planning to enter"  
  
"Well-done, sir" Tidus said.  
  
"Tidus" Tidus turned his head to the speaking Raiden. He looked concerned. "The author said we can't use the Super Saiyan thing. We have no chance to survive make our time!"  
  
"That's where he comes in" Tidus pointed over to Wakka. "Secretary of State Wakka, how's it coming?"  
  
Pikachu tilted his head a bit. "Wakka? How's he gonna help?"  
  
"I'm the superviser, don't ya know?" Wakka chuckled. "I'm supervising Dr. Wily and Dr. Cortex. They're building what I said to build"  
  
Pikachu still didn't looked so convinced of Wakka. "And what do you do?"  
  
"I sit donuts and tell them what to do, got it?" Wakka chuckled. "Ah, shut up"  
  
Tidus grinned. "Wakka has a special project involved...a project that will help us conquer anyone. And since we've already taken over the world, we have no risk using it"  
  
"What does it do?" Asked Raiden.  
  
"Well..." Began Wakka. "I'd tell you now, but the author is a mean guy and is making you wait until chapter five to find out!  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Using their troops of villains and their enemies, the True Axis of Evil have now taken over control of the world. Well, Wakka's team of mechanics has obviously made SOMETHING that will give Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu power. But what will it be, and how strong will it make the three? And more importantly, who are the group of rogues challenging them on the front lawn, and can the True Axis of Evil take them out? 


	5. Faster World Domination!

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Five-Faster World Domination!  
  
"I bring ya...THESE!" Wakka announced, holding up a box.  
  
"Hurray!" The True Axis cheered in unison. They walked over and opened the box. "Bras?!" Asked Raiden annoyedly as he, Pikachu and Tidus took them out of the box.   
  
Pikachu looked at them strangely. "What are we supposed to do with these?!"  
  
"They're not bras, bras are for women" Wakka replied. "I brought ya...the bro. They protect ya man-boobs against opponents!" The True Axis angrily walked off muttering. "I'd like to see ya think of something better! Buncha jerks..."  
  
----------  
  
"All right then, on the count of three we attack!" Announced the robot known as ProtoMan. Behind him were the partners who joined him, known as Bass and Zero. ProtoMan and Bass pointed their Buster Arms while Zero drew his sabre.  
  
"Wait for us" Announced a voice. A red echidna was the supplier, known as Knuckles. With him were partners, known as friends of Sonic the Hedgehog. They were Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Cream the Rabbit with her Chao, Cheese.  
  
"So Sonic isn't here with you guys?" Asked ProtoMan. "Buncha jerks. MegaMan ditched us too"  
  
A panting followed, a female voice speaking through it "Don't worry Crunch, Spyro I have your back" Dashing up came a large orange marsupial with dark blue pants, sneakers and a single white glove on his left hand. Right behind him was a female bandicoot wearing blue pants and a white shirt. She had long blonde hair. And next to her a small purple winged dragon. Along with them was a man in dark clothing with a headband and wild black hair. "You too, Vincent. Thanks for coming with us"  
  
"I was on my way here anyway" Replied the man named Vincent Valentine, drawing a pistol. "I told the girls to stay too, I can't believe Cloud wasn't anywhere to be found"  
  
"That's...like what happened to Crash" Gasped Coco. "You don't think..."  
  
"This is just a little weird" Zero swung his sabre. "Let's show those Axis a thing or two!"  
  
"Hello...ladies" Tidus' chuckling voice smugly chuckled. The three True Axis of Evil leapt out onto the top walls of the castles, in a crouching ninja position and grinning. What's odd was, they were all dressed in ninja costumes.  
  
"Hi!" Replied Amy and Cream cheerfully, waving. The others fell over Anime-style.  
  
"I didn't mean that literally, I meant it as a degrading term to what I thought would be men. I didn't think there'd be actual women" Ninja-Tidus cleared his throat. "Now listen, fools. I've beaten down most of the strongest heroes, what do you think a bunch of NON-STARS can do?"  
  
"BREAK YOU IN HALF!" Bass fired his Buster at them rapidly. The Ninja-Axis leapt off the walls and landed, then dashed into the group of ten fighters as Coco typed at her keyboard to try to get a good strategy for them to work out. This wasn't going to be pretty...  
  
----------  
  
"All right" Came a voice from a robe. There were six robed figures standing in a circle. The first one had a red 'M' written on the top of his robe. The second one, who was the shortest of the bunch had a blue 'S' on his. The third person had a light blue 'MM' on the hood of his. The fourth and tallest had 'SS' in green on the head of his robe. The fifth had an orange 'CB' on his, and the last one who had just spoken had 'C' written in fancy gold script letters on his head's cloak. "We'll only go in a group of five"  
  
"Why?" Asked the one with the MM on his cloak.  
  
"Because it's the heroic thing to do" Replied the one with the script gold C. "Now, there's six of us, so we're gonna have to decide this the only fair way...we drink bleach and whoever dies first is out. You first, M"  
  
"No, no" Cut in the one with the blue S on his. "There's only one fair way to decide this"  
  
A FEW SECONDS LATER  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors say SHOOT!" They chanted in unison. The one with M had chosen rock. The S guy had rock. The MM, rock. The SS, rock. The C, rock. And the CB guy...scissors. They all looked to him.  
  
"Oh, you can all go to hell!" He growled. He took off his cloak, revealing himself to be Crash Bandicoot. He shot the others an angrily look while throwing his cloak at them. "I don't need your cloak!" With that he stomped off angrily.  
  
"Hey, there's Crash Bandicoot!" Announced Bowser from behind a rock. "Let's get him!"  
  
"Uh...guess I did" Gulped Crash. He attempted a quick getaway before Bowser, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman and Sephiroth jumped him, but was too late. "AH! HELP! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD I'M OUTNUMBERED FOUR TO ONE! I'M BEING PUMMELED! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING, YOU'RE THREE FEET AWAY!"  
  
"I'll take the high road and you take the low road and I'll slaughter helpless sheep befooooore ye!" Sang the other five robed figures as they dashed away.  
  
BACK AT THE AXIS' CASTLE  
  
Ninja-Raiden leapt over the shots of Bass and ProtoMan fairly easily, then returned shots of his own. The two robots yelled and fell over. Spyro came dashing after Ninja-Pika, who quickly blasted the dragon with a Thunderbolt. Spyro yelled and fell over with a slam onto the hard ground. Crunch Bandicoot had come dashing, but tripped over Spyro. Ninja-Tidus leapt at the air and the Jecht's sword went through the air as Tidus swing his hands. Zero held up his own sabre and the two blades collided, the two growling at each other.  
  
"Show them, Cheese!" Yelled Cream. Her Chao came flying at Ninja-Tidus, who turned around and smacked it with a fist. Cheese went flying into Cream, who toppled over. Ninja-Tidus quickly ducked, which allowed Zero's sabre to graze his shoulder. He fought through the pain and drove the sword into Zero's stomach, creating a large hole. Zero gasped and stepped back. Ninja-Tidus grinned and put his hands into the hole he made and physically tore Zero into three pieces by pulling in two seperate directions. He tossed Zero's right upper body and left upper body away, leaving his lower body to fall.  
  
"ZEROOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cried ProtoMan. He dashed over and picked up Zero's right upper body, which had his head intact.  
  
"Bury me at...make-out creek" Zero said weakly before his eyes closed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO--" ProtoMan was suddenly stopped as Ninja-Tidus' sword went through his lower stomach. Bass came dashing at Ninja-Tidus, but got no further as Ninja-Raiden shot him several times, putting several tears into Bass' armor. Ninja-Pikachu used a quick electric shock to disable his circuits and finish him off. Bass fell with a thunk beside the torn ProtoMan and what was left of Zero.  
  
Ninja-Pikachu then took a leap to the left as Crunch came back again. Tails and Knuckles were approaching from the right as well. Ninja-Tidus and Ninja-Raiden leapt over Ninja-Pikachu and at Tails and Knuckles, Ninja-Tidus using a sword slash to send Tails flying, while Ninja-Raiden blasted Knuckles with the bullet that fused his own energy it, which exploded on contact with Knuckles and launched him.  
  
Ninja-Raiden suddenly kicked Ninja-Tidus in the head, and then leapt back as his own partner fell. A bullet suddenly struck the approaching Crunch. "Damnit!" Yelled Vincent as Crunch fell, bleeding profusely.  
  
"Bastard! You could've just SAID he was AIMING!" Ninja-Tidus grabbed Ninja-Raiden by the arm and gave him a hard throw, launching him into Vincent. Vincent crashed into the wall, his head smacking hard and beginning to bleed.   
  
"That's the thanks I get for saving your life?! Well, take THIS!" Ninja-Raiden sent his energy into his gun and launched his specialty bullet at Ninja-Tidus. Ninja-Tidus used his suddenly acquired ninja reflexes to jump away, leaving the bullet to hit Coco's computer. Coco yelled and leapt away as the computer exploded into shards of metal.  
  
With a pop, Amy let out a scream and fell from the tree, electrical burns on her clothes and fur and what seemed to be an exploded electronic device in pieces near her. She fell onto Tails, who was getting up. The two still managed to get up and dash back. Ninja-Pikachu came from the same said tree and landed on Tails' back. "Pika...CHUUU!" He yelled, blasting them both with his most powerful Thunder attack. The two fell over. "And that's how you do it" Chuckled Ninja-Pikachu.   
  
"PWNED" The three said in unison.  
  
---------  
  
Three Team Rocket grunts entered where the True Axis of Evil were sitting on their thrones and resting, having beaten the crap out of a group of resisters. The first was talking along, and the other two were carrying in Crash Bandicoot, who was conscious but seemed too tired to resist.  
  
"We brought you that has-been you wanted, sirs" Reported the first grunt.  
  
"I am NOT a has-been!" Protested Crash.  
  
"Shut up, has-been" Snapped one of the Team Rocket grunts.  
  
"Very well, leave him where he is" Raiden replied. The Grunts dropped Crash and walked off. "If it isn't Crashington J. Bandicoot the Third"  
  
"What do you want?" Crash asked angrily. "The stupid Allies kicked me out..."  
  
"Well, you've been wronged too" Pikachu said. "I've been betrayed by my trainer, Raiden's been betrayed by his teammate and Tidus was betrayed by his girlfriend and his drunken friend. How would YOU like to join us?"  
  
"You mean...be the FOURTH member of the True Axis of Evil?"  
  
"Watch it, would ya?" Snapped Wakka from the corner. "I'm the fourth member of the True Axis"  
  
"No Wakka, you're our secretary of state" Tidus sighed. He turned to Crash. "And you wouldn't be the fourth member, you'd just be a guy. An underclassman. But you'd be one of us"  
  
"Hm...you got yourself a deal!" Crash walked over to the seat Tidus was in and shook his hand.  
  
A panting Team Rocket grunt dashed into the arena, running frantically to the True Axis. "Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu, sirs! We're under attack again!"  
  
Raiden groaned at this. "Again? Weren't we under attack, like, twenty minutes ago?"  
  
"It's serious! They have crocheted letters on their hoods!"  
  
"Gasp!" Uttered the three Axis in unison.  
  
"Let's go" Tidus stood up, as did Raiden and Pikachu. "Come on Crash, you're gonna help"  
  
A few minutes later, Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu came dashing out of the castle, Crash close behind them. They came out to find the five people Crash had been with before, robes and all. "YOU!" Crash yelled, pointing a finger at them as he brought himself up next to Pikachu.  
  
"You know them?" Asked Pikachu.  
  
"Yes" Crash nodded darkly. One by one the figures lowered their hoods as Crash spoke their names. "They are...Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, MegaMan, Solid Snake, and Cloud Strife! Better known as the Just-As-True Allies of Good!"  
  
"So you joined them now, Crash?" Asked Cloud. "I would've expected better from you!"  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Exclaimed Crash. "You kicked me out just so you can have a group of five?!"  
  
"Well, if you're going to be one of them, then we'll just beat you too!" Sonic stated as he dashed towards them. The Axis and Crash leapt off the gate, facing them.  
  
"You-a better give this up!" Mario stated.  
  
"Give up your quickly-gained control of the world!" Demanded MegaMan as he put one hand on his buster arm.  
  
"We'll wrassle ya for it" Chuckled Raiden.  
  
"Oh yeah, you and wha army--oh never mind" Groaned Sonic. "But don't you think it'd be at a 3-on-1 disadvantage for the Axis versus Allies?"  
  
"We'll have two extra partners" Said Tidus. "It will be the Just-As-True Allies of Good, AKA Mario, Sonic, MegaMan, Snake and Cloud, against the True Axis of Evil Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu, along with Crash Bandicoot as the fourth member..."  
  
"Yeah!" Crash said, pointing a finger angrily at them.  
  
Tidus smirked a bit and nodded as he continued. "And our fifth member shall be..."  
  
"Me, Wakka!" Wakka yelled as he leapt down from a window to join them. He landed right on his butt, and got up, only a little shaken.   
  
"No, not you" Tidus replied, pushing Wakka aside. "Our fifth member shall be Captain Falcon, Bowser got him after we beat the Smashers and we thought he'd be good. And we payed him off enough for him to forget being a good guy, much like Raiden, Pikachu and I did, and join our team"  
  
"Show me ya moves!" Said Captain Falcon, dashing up to the others.  
  
"WHAT?!" Wakka yelled, looking frantically at his friends. "But I'm ya secretary of state! How can ya not allow me on!"  
  
"You're not quite fit for wrestling, Wakka" Replied Raiden. "Besides, you don't quite fit in with us"  
  
"You guys suck! I hope ya lose, even if I have to be the one who makes sure of it!" With that, Wakka stomped off angrily.  
  
Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu, Crash and C.Falcon faced away from this and glared at the Allies, who returned the glare. It would be wrestling to decide the fate of the world...  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu, along with Crash Bandicoot and Captain Falcon, are defending their positions as rulers of the world against Mario, Sonic, MegaMan, Solid Snake and Cloud Strife, also known as the Just-As-True Allies of Good! But you already knew that. Tune in next time for the wackiest wrestling match you've ever seen! The scary part is that the winners have control of the world! Will the Axis prove still too much for all heroes, especially with Crash and C.Falcon joining them, or can they be stopped by a group in the form of five of the greatest heroes? Only one team can win! 


	6. Smackdown Pt 1

The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Six-Smackdown Pt. 1  
  
"Welcome to the Ultimate Wrestling Match for the fate of the world! Hi, I'm Viewtiful Joe"  
  
"And I'm Ganon the Dorf Dragmire" Added Ganondorf. "And we're gonna see the greatest match of all time! We got chosen in a random draw to decide who was going to call the match. Now, we're gonna see who takes control of the world!"  
  
Joe took over. "The current rulers, the True Axis of Evil and their team, which consists of Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu, Crash Bandicoot and Captain Falcon, will be taking on the Just-As-True Allies of Good, which is a hero-oriented team made up of Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, MegaMan, Cloud Strife and Solid Snake"  
  
The theme of Metal Gear Solid began playing and down the ramp came Solid Snake. "And here comes Snake!" Ganondorf announced.  
  
An announcer spoke as Snake came down the ramp. "This match is an elimination team match for the control of the world! Anything goes, and the only way to defeat your opponent is to pin them or make them tap out! First, he is the representative of Konami's heroes and the stealth shooter of The Just-As-True Allies of Good, Solid Snake!"  
  
Snake stepped into the ring and hung against the ropes. Soon after, the theme of MegaMan began playing and the announcer began again. "He is the representative of Capcom power shooter of The Just-As-True Allies of Good, MegaMan!"   
  
MegaMan came down to the ring to a loud amount of cheers. He walked in and high-fived Solid Snake. The two looked down to the ramp and a few seconds later the theme of Final Fantasy 7 played. Girls were heard going absolutely crazy around the arena. Cloud came down the ramp with a smirk, no giant Buster Sword in hand. "Representing Squaresoft, he is the swordsman and power fighter of The Just-As-True Allies of Good, Cloud Strife!" He dashed in and high-fived MegaMan and Snake.  
  
"Hey, how come girls are throwing cloth on the ring?" MegaMan whispered to Snake.  
  
"I'll tell you when you hit robo-puberty" Replied Snake.  
  
Sonic's theme song came blaring next. He came dashing out as nothing to be seen but a blue streak, and faster than the others he was in the ring. "Representing Sega, he is the speedster of The Just-As-True Allies of Good, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic came in and high-fived Cloud, then MegaMan and Snake.  
  
And finally, the crowd went nuts as Mario's theme played. Mario came down in his short-sleeved red shirt. "And finally, he represents Nintendo and is the adventurer and captain of the Just-As-True Allies of Good, MARIO!" Mario walked down and high-fived Sonic, then Cloud, MegaMan and finally Snake.   
  
Next, a catchy beat from the F-Zero series began. "And their opponents. First, he is the power addition of the True Axis of Evil, Captain Falcon!" The crowd booed vigorously as Captain Falcon leapt into the ring, standing on the opposite side as the Allies. It quickly changed to Crash's theme. "And the former Allies member, he is the second addition of the True Axis of Evil, Crash Bandicoot!" Crash came out and gripped Falcon's hand for a handshake.  
  
The theme soon changed to an unfamiliar rock theme. The crowd looked in silence as out came the men themselves. Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu walked out at once, smirking all along. They walked up into the ring and stood, facing the others without giving the others a high five. The stage was set.  
  
"And the stage is set, it's time" Joe said.  
  
The Allies gathered in their corner. "So who's going first?" Asked Snake.  
  
"Let's wait to see who they pick first" Cloud advised.  
  
On the other side, Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu and Captain Falcon stepped behind the ropes as Crash stayed behind, punching the air.  
  
"It looks like the traitor" Snake told them.  
  
"I'll do it" Sonic walked over. "I'm tired of him always being compared to me. I had enough of Crash, it's time I take him down!"  
  
"And it looks like Crash Bandicoot from the Axis team is going against Sonic the Hedgehog from the Allies team" There was a loud 'ding' and the two moved towards each other.  
  
Hero and ex-hero alike moved forward and formed a quick grapple. After a second of struggling, Crash gripped Sonic by the arm and pounded his back with an elbow. He then let go and dashed against the ropes. Sonic quickly dropped and tripped Crash as he came back. The crowd cheered as the hedgehog leapt onto the top ropes and came down, hitting Crash head-on and knocking him down.  
  
"And a high-risk maneuver from Sonic gets the crowd pumping"  
  
"Ah, that overgrown blue rodent won't last the whole match" Ganondorf said.  
  
Crash got to his feet, just as Sonic was bouncing against the ropes. He leapt into the air and did a front-flip, landing on Crash and knocking him down. He went for a quick pin. The referee dashed over and counted. "One...two" Crash kicked out after two. Sonic stepped up and delivered a fast boot to Crash, then went back against the ropes. Crash leapt to his feet and caught Sonic as he came by and threw him into the air. The crowd was gasping all around as Sonic went several feet into the air and came down on his stomach with a loud thud on the mat.  
  
"Oh my lord! That had to hurt!" Joe said. "Sonic was launched several feet into the air and came down hard"  
  
The Bandicoot hero went back against the ropes and stopped, letting himself go for a leg drop. Sonic leapt away, causing Crash to fall and hurt himself. Sonic took a few steps over to the turnbuckle and leapt on the top rope, then back-flipped back for another maneuver to his Crash. He went for another cover, but Crash pushed Sonic away before the referee could even make a count. Sonic pulled Crash up and began to kick at his stomach. He raised his foot for a second kick when Crash caught Sonic's foot and smashed him into the ground. Crash brought Sonic to his knees and began to punch and kick at Sonic, who was too far to reach his partners on the other side of the ring.  
  
Sonic struggled as Crash continued to beat at Sonic with his arms. However, Sonic looked on as the crowd cheered his name. "SO-NIC! SO-NIC! SO-NIC!" He could feel them encouraging him. He could do this! Sonic thrust an elbow at Crash's midsection and ran against the ropes, leaping off them to air-tackle Crash. He then gave a thumbs up, to signal he was going to finish Crash. Most fans seemed to get the message, cheering louder as Sonic went up to the top rope.  
  
Crash started to get to his feet, but looked as Sonic was already on the top rope, about to crush him. Sonic was facing away from Crash, and leapt backwards for a back flip. Crash caught Sonic while he was upside down and facing Crash. Crash held him upside down and fiercely dropped to his knees, which very badly banged Sonic's head against the ground. Sonic fell on his back as Crash went for the leg-hook pin.  
  
"Shouldn't we interrupt the pin?" Asked MegaMan.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "Nah, people never lose this early in the--"  
  
"Three!"  
  
"D'oh" Cloud growled.  
  
"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"And Crash has eliminated Sonic somewhat easily to start the match" Joe announced. Crash picked up Sonic by the hair on his head and hurled him out of the ring, leaving the hedgehog half-conscious and hurting.  
  
MegaMan stepped into the ring and held up his buster. "I'm gonna tear you a new one!"  
  
"And MegaMan seems threatening with that buster arm but in truth there are no powers allowed in this match" Joe announced.  
  
"Sucks for him, ha ha!"  
  
Crash ran right at MegaMan, who quickly threw an arm for a clothesline. Crash ducked underneath and hit the other ropes, then came running back. MegaMan prepared for impact, and ended up failing to prepare enough as Crash threw his full stretched body at MegaMan, throwing him into the ropes and sending both fighters out of the ring.  
  
"And both Crash and MegaMan gone to the outside" Ganondorf announced. "Oh wait, what's this?!"  
  
Mario, Snake and Cloud, who were nearby, leapt off the side of the ring and began slamming Crash with a rain of fists, joining MegaMan. The four-on-one attack continued as Crash was thrown into the steps and stamped by them. Sonic, who was still outside, got up and joined the attack all five stomped him, though Sonic looked very weary and was half-heartedly stomping at Crash. However, the cavalry soon arrived as Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu and Captain Falcon came dashing down at the opposing team, knocking them over. Raiden began hitting Snake with fists, while Falcon used his Falcon Punch on Cloud. Mario had his hands full with Pikachu, and Tidus was hitting the still-hurting Sonic. MegaMan raised an arm for a hit to Crash, who kicked at MegaMan's face and then tackled him down to the ground.   
  
"Okay, break it up, break it up!" The referee said, stepping out of the ring and between the teams. The two teams went back to the corners, except for MegaMan and Crash, who were still duking it out.   
  
Crash threw MegaMan into the post in the ring, then reached for a steel chair. He walked over with a grin to MegaMan, who kicked Crash in the face, slamming the chair into his large nose. MegaMan then tucked Crash's head under his arm and fell backwards for a DDT, slamming Crash's face into the chair. The crowd cheered wildly as MegaMan stood up in triumph, Crash laying pained on the ground. MegaMan grabbed Crash by the arm and rolled him into the ring, apparently for a pin.   
  
MegaMan took a step back and made the tag to Cloud as Crash lay hurting. MegaMan lifted up Crash and Cloud struck a foot to Crash's stomach. Crash punched Cloud, only to have it blocked and returned much harder than the worn out Crash could've done. Crash hit the floor and Cloud went for the pin.  
  
"1...2..."  
  
He was then kicked on the back as Raiden came running into the ring. Raiden threw a punch at Cloud, who caught Raiden and lifted him up for a body slam. As this happened, Crash reached the other side of the ring and made a tag to Captain Falcon. Falcon came running in and thrust at arm out across Cloud's chest, knocking him to the ground. He reached the other side of the ring, where Mario leapt onto a high rope and grabbed Falcon, leaving MegaMan and Snake a chance to beat Falcon while MegaMan distracted the referee. Mario climbed down and Falcon took two steps forward before falling on his face. Cloud went for the cover.  
  
"1...2..." C.Falcon kicked out, somehow. Cloud grabbed Falcon by the neck and dragged him back to his corner, making the tag to Solid Snake. Snake came in and kicked Falcon in the chest, then beat him towards the middle of the ring with hard punches.   
  
The two tall men continued in the middle of the ring, hitting each other with fists. Snake finally landed one that caused the crowd to 'Ooh', the impact sounding around the arena. Snake dashed against the ropes and came back, just as Falcon took a step back. "Fal-cone...PUNCH!" Captain Falcon thrust a fiery punch at Snake's stomach, knocking him right to the ground. The crowd booed as Falcon grinned menacingly, stepping back as Solid Snake struggled to get up, completely in pain. Falcon ran against the ropes at Snake, who, somehow, thrust a kick at Captain Falcon's midsection and turned around, putting arms around Falcon's neck and jumping down for the Stone Cold Stunner.  
  
"Stunner! Stunner! Stunner on Falcon! Somehow after that vicious Falcon Punch, Snake uses the Stone Cold Stunner on Falcon!"  
  
Snake staggered back, still hurting and woozy from the Falcon Punch a moment earlier. Unfortunatley, he staggered into the wrong corner. Raiden angrily thrust a kick, slamming Snake in the head. The impact of Raiden's boot on the back of Snake's head sounded around the arena, bringing a hush. Snake stumbled forward from the harsh kick and collapsed, landing on Captain Falcon in the process. The referee ran over and counted. "1... 2... 3!"  
  
"CAPTAIN FALCON HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"He did it! I don't believe it! After getting Falcon Punched and kicked in the head by Raiden, Solid Snake manages to win!" Ganondorf yelled.  
  
"But he doesn't have much left. He didn't even move off of Falcon"  
  
Raiden saw this as the opportunity he wanted since Snake kicked him out of FOXHOUND. He walked over to the half-conscious Snake and kicked him in the head, then lifted him up. Ignoring loud boos from the crowd, Raiden punched and kicked at Snake, who was too worn out to do anything but remain on his knees. Raiden ran against the ropes and tackled Snake to the ground, then went for a leg-hook. The referee began the count as MegaMan dashed in, but was intercepted by Crash Bandicoot.  
  
"1...2...3!"  
  
"SOLID SNAKE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"Look at this, Captain Falcon and Solid Snake are both motionless in the ring" Joe observed as Raiden stood triumphant. He kicked Snake, who was having trouble staying conscious at this point. "Oh man, Raiden's just continuing to beat the crap out of Snake. He's mad about what happened. For those who don't know, Snake kicked Raiden out of FOXHOUND for--"  
  
"They know, they know!" Ganondorf interrupted. "And it looks like Mario's gonna step in at this point"   
  
Mario came in and ran at Raiden, who quickly slipped out of the ring. Crash leapt into the ring and knocked Mario down with a running lariat.   
  
"Wait, there's Sonic! Sonic is still up!"  
  
Sonic came running into the ring at Crash, who booted him in the face. Mario punched Crash, and soon Sonic came in. Mario and Sonic continually kicked Crash into the corner until Tidus and Pikachu interrupted. Pikachu tackled Mario and smashed him with his hands and tail, while Tidus threw Sonic out of the ring and leapt after him. As Crash and Pikachu double-teamed Mario, Tidus threw Sonic at the pole, smashing his elbow.  
  
"Oh dear God, Sonic has got to be hurting"  
  
Tidus reached for a chair and smashed Sonic over the head with it, causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground. Raiden came in and began stomping at him. All the meanwhile, MegaMan and Cloud came into the ring and helped out Mario, the three now having the advantage on Pikachu and Crash and beating the crap out of them quite easily. Captain Falcon was back on his feet and tackled Cloud into the ring, smashing his head on the top of the pole. Mario was still hitting Pikachu hard, while Crash and MegaMan went at it.  
  
Back outside, Tidus and Raiden were still double-teaming the already hurt Sonic. As Tidus beat at Sonic with his fists and kicks, Raiden reached for the steps and brought them over, smashing the huge metal steps over Sonic's back. Sonic was screaming in pain at this, trying to clench his back only to have his hand torn away by Tidus, who pulled on Sonic's arm and put extreme pressure on it. Being held in place, Sonic had no way to defend himself as Raiden kicked at Sonic's face and body.  
  
"Oh this isn't right!" Yelled Joe. "Tidus and Raiden double-teaming Sonic, who got beaten already by Crash, and he's been hit with all kinds of metal, this isn't right!"  
  
Tidus picked up Sonic and threw him into the guardrail, which hit Sonic's neck onto the rail. Sonic fell onto the ground again, gripping his neck in pain and coughing. Raiden came back with the steps and slammed them into Sonic's face hard, leaving him too hurt to even yell, blood coming from his nose and mouth at this point. Raiden stepped back and left the stairs on Sonic's face as Tidus came back with the chair and slammed it hard onto the steps, which hurt Sonic even worse.  
  
"Ha ha! Sonic's getting what's coming too him?"  
  
"Dear Jesus, is he even ALIVE anymore?!" Gasped Joe. "Come on Sonic, you gotta use that speed to get out of here!"  
  
"I don't think he's going anywhere" Ganondorf chuckled.  
  
Raiden put his arms around Sonic's neck, putting his hands together and choking Sonic while Tidus mercilessly kicked Sonic in the head. Sonic was almost passed out from the pain. Tidus stepped back and Raiden let Sonic go, then smashed his right elbow onto the hedgehog's back, knocking him down onto the floor. Tidus and Raiden walked over to Sonic and each grabbed an arm, throwing him full-force at the steps. Sonic collided with the steps with a massive crunch, and he fell over on his face, not even so much as moving. Tidus picked up Sonic and brought him up over his head, and proceeded to throw him. Raiden caught Sonic and smashed him head-first into metal pole. Sonic fell several feet to the ground again, and Raiden went on kicking at Sonic's fallen self.  
  
Tidus took a few steps towards the ring apron as Raiden pulled Sonic up as Tidus set up a wooden table nearby. Raiden grinned and ran towards the table, throwing Sonic into the air and catching his lower body. Tidus gripped Sonic's upper body and the two slammed through the table, putting Sonic through it and leaving him a bloody, unconscious mess as they went back into the ring.  
  
"And Sonic...is just decimated" Joe announced, stunned.  
  
"Even I think that was pushing it" Ganondorf added, just as shocked as Joe.  
  
Captain Falcon slid out of the ring as well, leaving a four-on-three as Tidus, Raiden, Pikachu and Crash went head-on with Mario, MegaMan and Cloud. Pikachu and Crash double-teamed Mario while Tidus went at it with Cloud and Raiden fought MegaMan. The referee ran forward and broke things up, sending Pikachu, Tidus and Crash back to their corner, and Mario and Cloud back to the other. MegaMan threw a punch at Raiden, who ducked and tagged in Crash. MegaMan did similarly and tagged Cloud's hand, the sword-wielder running in. Crash ran at Cloud, who hit him with a clothesline and then went into a sleeper hold, gripping Crash tightly and cutting off his air.   
  
Watching this, Tidus leapt off the ring and grabbed the metal chair. At this point, Sonic was struggling to get back onto his feet to walk away, as Solid Snake had a few moments earlier. Tidus smashed Sonic in the head with it, knocking him back down in a familiar scene. The crowd watched, devastated, as Sonic lay hurt beyond imagination. Tidus rushed into the ring with the chair and came running at Cloud. Cloud quickly threw Crash towards Tidus as Tidus swung the chair, leaving the Blitzball player to accidentally strike his own teammate. Cloud ran at Tidus and hit him with a clothesline, then went for a leg-hook pin on Crash.  
  
"1...2...3!"  
  
"CRASH BANDICOOT HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"Crash is out!" Joe announced. "That means the three members of the True Axis of Evil will take on the remaining members of the Just-As-True Allies of Good, Mario, MegaMan and Cloud for the rest of the match!"  
  
"We'll be back after this commercial break!" Ganondorf said, as the match faded to commercial.  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
If you thought that was insane, you haven't seen anything yet! Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu are gonna go against Mario, Cloud and MegaMan for the remainder of the match, and believe me, if you thought what Tidus and Raiden did to Sonic was bad, wait to see what the remaining three members of each team will do to each other! Well, it won't be THAT bad, but it's gonna be insane! You gotta see it to believe it, and the winners will control the world! 


	7. Smackdown Pt 2

A/N: Yes, I know I'm lacking humor in the last chapter, and probably this one too. But after this one there will be a return of humor! And pie. Mostly humor. But I tried to fit some humor into this one.  
----------  
The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Seven-Smackdown Pt. 2  
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu stood in their corner as the threat of Cloud Strife stood in front of the Allies' corner, Mario and MegaMan behind him.  
  
"All right, we gotta regroup here" Pikachu said, standing on the second rope so he'd reach the height of the other two. "Cloud is tough and using steel chairs isn't working, Tidus"  
  
"Well, if he didn't throw Crash at me I would've nailed him" Tidus replied.  
  
Raiden took over. "To beat the remaining three, we'll need to be swift, precise, strategic"  
  
"Strategic, got it" Tidus leapt onto the top rope and jumped down, then proceeded to run at Cloud. "PA LA LA LA LA LA!" He screamed as he dashed at the other blonde-haired hero. Cloud leapt out of the way and Tidus slammed into the turnbuckle. Cloud grabbed him and brought him down with a backwards German suplex, holding him in place for a pin.  
  
"1...2..."  
  
"A near-fall as Tidus kicks out" Joe announced.   
  
Tidus pulled out of the pin and began punching at Cloud. He ran closer at Cloud, who threw out one foot to trip Tidus and send him over the top ropes. Mario leapt onto the top turnbuckle and came flying down, landing on Tidus' stomach. MegaMan leapt onto the top rope as well, and was knocked down as Raiden and Pikachu shook the rope. Pikachu leapt onto it and kicked MegaMan in the head, knocking him twelve feet onto the mat.   
  
"Ooh, and down goes MegaMan" Ganondorf chuckled. "This is great, they're beating each other senseless!"  
  
Tidus grabbed a nearby camera from a cameraman and threw it at Cloud, knocking him straight down. Rather than capitalizing on this, Tidus took a few steps away to regain his breath while Cloud lay injured on the ground among broken camera pieces. Pikachu leapt onto Cloud and began slapping him around as no one had seen the Pokémon do before. Mario leapt at Pikachu, knocking him backwards off of Cloud. Mario dashed back at Pikachu, only to get tackled by Raiden who was around the corner and hidden from Mario's view.  
  
Tidus came back and pulled Cloud up by his spiky hair, punching at Cloud's stomach. Cloud resisted with an elbow to Tidus' face, then a toss to the ring pole where Sonic had been flattened before. At this point, Sonic had been carried out by EMTs and was safe from any more beatings. Cloud picked up Tidus and banged his back into the post, then threw him back into the ring. Cloud went for the pin, but unknown to him Raiden was climbing the ropes. He came down on Cloud's back with an elbow, then slid back out as MegaMan came in and chased him down. Tidus this time went for a pin. "1...2..." Cloud kicked out.   
  
"And Cloud kicks out of the pin, preventing Tidus from getting the edge" Joe observed.  
  
As the two teams settled back in, Tidus went over to Raiden and tagged him in, holding him in place for a boot. Tidus climbed to the other side of the ropes with Pikachu as Raiden went to work on Cloud. Raiden threw Cloud against the ropes and came rushing back towards him. Cloud stopped himself in time to hit Raiden with a fist and then go for a pin. "1...2..." Raiden thrust his shoulder into the air in time to stop the count. Cloud got up and tagged in Mario. Mario climbed the ropes and leapt off the second turnbuckle towards Raiden. Raiden leapt to his feet and ran away, leaving Mario to fall on his gut hard. Mario managed to get the tag back to Cloud. Despite this, Raiden ran in and kicked Mario hard in the stomach.  
  
Cloud came back in and picked up Raiden, throwing him back down to the ground. Cloud grinned and dashed back to his corner, leaning over a bit as Raiden slowly got up. Unaware of what was coming, Raiden turned around. Cloud came bolting at Raiden and slammed his shoulders at Raiden's stomach, bringing him down to the ground with a blow hard enough to shake the ring. Mario and MegaMan lead the cheers as Cloud pulled Raiden up and lifted him upside down, balancing Raiden's shoulder on his own. Cloud swung Raiden downwards as he brought the gunner down along with himself, slamming Raiden down to the ground. He went for the pin, as Tidus and Pikachu came in. MegaMan came in and clobbered Tidus and Pikachu with quick fists. "1...2...3" The crowd seemed to explode.  
  
"RAIDEN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"And finally, one of the three Axis goes down as Raiden is pinned by Cloud for the three-count! And the crowd is going nuts, as the Axis have only two members left, the chance for the world to be free seems within grasp and...ah screw it! Kick their asses, guys!"  
  
The two remaining members of the Axis team watched in horror as Raiden slid out of the ring and fell on his back, not even able to walk out. They turned away from this and began to plan for their next move. "Okay Pikachu, this will help you escape grappling moves when you're in the ring with Cloud" Tidus said as he rubbed what appeared to be a stick of butter on Pikachu.  
  
"This is great, I'm finally living my dream!" Pikachu grinned. "I AM buttered toast!" Pikachu climbed into the ring as Cloud grinned, hanging out on the ropes.  
  
"And Pikachu is jumping in. One can only wonder how a mouse Pokémon is going to handle a human about twice his height and many times his weight!"  
  
"Better take care of this mouse quick!" Cloud grinned and ran at Pikachu. He grabbed Pikachu by the neck, but Pikachu easily slid away and kicked Cloud in the shins. Cloud yelped in pain as Pikachu leapt up and pulled Cloud down by the neck, then went for the pin"  
  
"1..." That was it, not even a two count before Cloud kicked out. He got to his feet and threw a kick, but Pikachu slid across the ground and escaped, tackling Cloud's leg again and bringing him back down. Pikachu ascended the top rope now, ready to jump down on Cloud. MegaMan rushed over and shook the rope, causing Pikachu to lose balance and fall on his back.   
  
Cloud ran at Pikachu and used the similar Spear on him, knocking him from the ring. Cloud leapt out of the ring after him. He saw Pikachu standing near the apron and came running. Pikachu slid away thanks to the butter and Cloud hit his head hard on the apron, falling back. Pikachu slid under the ring and threw a large piece of metal out. As the picture came more into focus, it was apparent that Pikachu had thrown a ladder out. For what, nobody could tell. Cloud kicked Pikachu straight in the face, then punched him. Pikachu used his quick speed to dodge another incoming punch and run into the ring. Cloud picked up the ladder and walked up the steps into the ring.   
  
Now that Cloud was in the ring, Pikachu leapt into the air at Cloud, who caught him. However, the butter allowed Pikachu to slip free and run against the ropes again. Cloud tackled Pikachu for a second devastating spear, bringing him to the ground.  
  
"And Pikachu was just crushed by a second spear attack! Will he for the Jackhammer suplex again that was the end of Raiden?"  
  
However, Cloud had a different idea. He quickly pulled up the ladder and fully set it up. Pikachu was getting up now, and coming at the young Strife. Cloud quickly smacked Pikachu in the chin with an elbow and leapt on him, slamming him down to the ground. Mario and MegaMan then ascended two turnbuckles and came leaping down, Mario slamming onto Pikachu and then MegaMan. The two returned to outside the ropes as instructed by the referee as Cloud began to ascend the ladder.  
  
"And Cloud...Cloud's going up the ladder!" Gasped Ganondorf. "He's gonna jump down on that little mouse! He's even worse than me!"  
  
"Don't do it Cloud! You'll kill yourself! It's suicide!" Added Joe.  
  
The crowd watched in amazement as Cloud went onto the fourth to last rung, which was several feet higher than the highest turnbuckle. It wasn't enough though, as he went up to more. Cloud grinned and looked to the cheering crowd and went up one more, all the way to the top rung of the ladder. The crowd cheered as he held out his arms, ready to jump.  
  
Joe spoke out into the cheering. "Wait a minute, what the?!"  
  
Tidus was getting up. He quickly pulled Pikachu away and went for the ladder, but was intercepted by a head-on ambush by MegaMan and Mario. However, this left ample time for Pikachu. The mouse Pokémon got up and kicked the ladder as hard as he could. The ladder faltered, leaving Cloud to fall over twenty feet onto the mat hard, his mouth nearly crushed, ribs bruised and his face bleeding. The ladder too fell after a few seconds, crushing Cloud beneath. Pikachu was still very hurt though, but had energy enough to move and was crawling over to get to Cloud for the pin.  
  
"Wait a minute, what's this?!" Yelled Joe.  
  
Mario came in and grabbed Pikachu, slamming him down to the ground hard, the remains of the melted butter on the ground where he was lifted and then slammed. Mario grabbed Cloud's right arm and put it on Pikachu's body, then ran at Tidus who was coming in. The referee came in for the count. "1...2 ...3!"  
  
"PIKACHU HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"Yes, yes!" Yelled Viewtiful Joe. "It's almost over! Tidus is all that's left, and he's gotta face Mario, MegaMan and Cloud to win this! The Axis are done!"   
  
Cloud was still far from conscious, and was in almost as bad a shape as Sonic was when Tidus and Raiden had maimed him outside of the ring. Tidus went for the immediate cover. Mario and MegaMan weren't about to leave Cloud to more pain, and so waited out the count of three.  
  
"CLOUD STRIFE HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"And Cloud's out" Ganondorf said. "So that leaves us at Raiden, Pikachu, Crash and Captain Falcon all eliminated from the Axis team, and Sonic, Solid Snake and Cloud eliminated from the Allies team. And now Tidus has got to face down both MegaMan and Mario to win"  
  
As Mario helped Cloud out of the ring for the EMTs, MegaMan came bursting at Tidus, beating him with his normal arm and buster arm. He kicked Tidus in the gut, only for Tidus to respond with a kick to the fist and rake to the eyes. Tidus grabbed MegaMan by the neck and threw him from the ring, leaping onto the turnbuckle immediately after and jumping down, his elbow landing on the heart of MegaMan. MegaMan was about to get up, but Tidus wasn't about to give him a chance. He beat Sonic down already, MegaMan was just more metallic. Tidus grabbed a chair and smashed MegaMan over the head with it, then did a quick DDT to bring MegaMan's face onto the steel steps.   
  
"And Tidus has gone nuts, he's beating MegaMan senseless!" Yelled Joe.  
  
MegaMan got to one knee and thrust his buster arm into Tidus' face, with an opportunity to now get up and leapt into the air for a drop-kick that knocked down Tidus and himself. MegaMan slid into the ring, hurt now. Tidus grabbed the chair and pulled himself into the ring. He lifted the chair, but MegaMan kicked him in the gut and went running at the ropes. Tidus regained his posture and bashed the chair over MegaMan's head and went for the quick pin.  
  
"1...2...3!"  
  
"MEGAMAN HAS BEEN ELIMINATED!"  
  
"Tidus went crazy!" Ganondorf yelled. "And the crowd ain't too happy"  
  
Joe shook his head. "No, not at all are they happy. They're stunned, it's now down to a 1-on-1 with Mario taking on Tidus to decide whose team will win"  
  
Mario and Tidus started at opposite sides of the ring now, walking in circles about to attack. The two ran forward and grappled, Tidus gaining control and putting Mario in a headlock. Mario broke free and threw Tidus against the ropes, running into the opposite ropes and throwing himself at Tidus. He went for a quick pin at this point. "1...2..." A quick kick-out by Tidus. Mario hammered Tidus in the face once and took a step back to prepare for another move. Tidus got up and booted Mario in the gut, then DDTed him as he did with MegaMan a few seconds earlier. As Mario went down, Tidus went for the pin. "1...2.." Another kick-out, this time by Mario.  
  
The young Tidus pulled up the older man Mario as he got up himself and punched Mario straight in the head, knocking his hat off. Mario ran a hand through his hair before getting up, and being treated to another head-on fist from Tidus. Tidus stomped Mario's stomach twice then leapt into the air to come down. Mario sprang to the left and Tidus ate a faceful of the wrestling mat. Mario turned Tidus over and went for the pin, but Tidus pushed him off quickly.  
  
The two stood at the middle of the ring, beating at each other with their fists, neither man wanting to back down, fighting for control of the world.  
  
"And it's come to this, Mario, Tidus, the winner takes complete control! The winner's team takes all!" Joe announced.  
  
"One of them's gotta win, but one's gotta lose!" Ganondorf chuckled. "It's funny when people lose, I get to make fun of 'em for losin'!"  
  
Tidus had Mario at the ropes with punches by now. Mario protested with a punch of his own, but Tidus regained his upper hand by forcing Mario into the corner with a thrust. He began kicking at the plumber know, causing him to sink to a sitting position. Mario fell over, and Tidus went around, putting one hand around Mario's neck and the other across his face, pulling at his eyes. This choke and eye rake combination put extreme pain on Mario, causing him to have the extreme want to tap out. However, he heard something.  
  
"MA-RI-O! MA-RI-O!"  
  
The crowd was behind him. He could do this. He HAD to do it! For all the people there, he was going to! Mario thrust his hands out and somehow, someway mustered the strength to pull Tidus off. He kicked Tidus, attempting to hit the stomach but getting where the sun don't shine. Either way, Mario took a step back and knocked Tidus down. The plumber took two steps away and came down, landing a leg across Tidus' throat. He then pinned Tidus, prepared for the win.  
  
"1...2...th" He was stopped as Tidus somehow pulled out. However, Mario was hurt and his head was hit hard. Believing he had won, he stepped onto the top ropes. Somewhere, he heard a voice singing.   
  
"The winner takes all...  
it's just the thrill of one more kill!   
The last one to fall!   
Will never sacrifice their will!"  
  
However, this 70s-style rock music was interrupted as Tidus grabbed Mario from the ropes and slammed him back down. The two lay hurt on the ground, neither one moving. In the process, he hit the referee, who fell over.  
  
Tidus ran at Mario and grabbed him across the neck, strangling him as hard as he could. He had a crazed look in his eyes, as if he had achieved true evil, as the name of his team implied. He choked Mario with all he could, trying to wind the plumber out and then finish him. However, the crowd continued to cheer for him, and Mario was able to break the hold and tackle Tidus down.  
  
"And they're down...they're both down...and the referee! This is madness, and we don't know who's gonna win?!" Joe announced to the silent crowd.  
  
As this happened, a shape moved through the audience. A man leapt out of the audience and picked up a steel chair, rushing at the ring. He ran into the ring and faced Tidus, who was leaning against the ropes, panting for breath. Tidus looked at him. "Wakka?"  
  
Wakka looked at Tidus, growling. "I did say I was going to make sure that ya'd lose, even if I had to be the one to do it. I thought it through and...I'm gonna do what I gotta!" Tidus watched without words as Wakka dashed forward. Mario smiled as he knew victory was coming. This smile faded as Wakka headed towards Mario and smashed him over the head with it.  
  
"Mario's down! Mario's down! What the hell?! What the hell?!" Exclaimed Joe.  
  
"I'm not gonna do that to ya, did ya?" Wakka smirked and gave Tidus a brief brotherly hug.   
(A/N: That's BROTHERLY you yaoi-freaks)  
  
Tidus walked over and grabbed Mario, and secured his head with his knees. Tidus lifted Mario's arms up and gripped them, then leapt down into a kneeling position, slamming Mario's face into the ground for his stolen-trademark Pedigree, as if he needed to be hit again to be down and out. Wakka helped up the referee as Tidus went for the pin.  
  
Joe was beside himself. "Damn you, Wakka! Damn you! The referee's up...this can't be the end! It can't!"  
  
The referee weakly hit the ground once. "One..."  
  
"There's one!" Announced Ganondorf.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Joe was on his feet, literally screaming at the top of his lungs. "Kick out Mario, kick out! For the love of God, KICK OUT!"  
  
"Three!"  
  
The bell sounded thrice and the announcer's voice gave the news. "The winners of this match, and still rulers of the world, the True Axis of Evil Team!"   
  
The crowd watched silently as Wakka held Tidus' arm into the air. Raiden and Pikachu dashed down, Crash and Captain Falcon not too far behind. Everyone watched in completely silence as the six individuals in the ring celebrated the Axis victory.  
  
Joe's voice quivered into his microphone. "What...what now?"  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
It's all over now and the Axis still rule the world. What will become of the Allies and what will happen now? And more importantly, is there ANYONE left who can stop the Axis? Find out the answers in the next, more humorous chapter! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Yes, I know I'm lacking humor in the last chapter, and probably this one too. But after this one there will be a return of humor! And pie. Mostly humor. But I tried to fit some humor into this one.  
----------  
The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Eight-Chapter Eight  
  
The laughter of the True Axis of Evil was heard throughout their castle.   
  
After winning the match, what better way to celebrate later that night than by playing their custom-made True Axis of Evil fighting game on GameCube, which allowed up to ten players and featured Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu of course, who made up the top tier. In addition was their partners Crash Bandicoot and Captain Falcon, very strong as well, along with Wakka to make up the second tier. The top four villains Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Ganondorf and Sephiroth were also in the game and about as strong as Crash and C.Falcon. And in addition were five horridly weak characters. Of course, they were Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, MegaMan, Solid Snake and Cloud Strife, their sworn enemies. Not only where their sprites very graphically challenged, their attacks did next to nothing, and they made various animal sounds instead of talking in their real voices like the other characters did. Whenever they were hit hard enough or enough times, they'd run away crying and stand dizzy to allow the other character to get a powerful shot in at them.  
  
"DIE, MEGAMAN!" Yelled Tidus, who was playing as Bowser. The Bowser character smashed the MegaMan sprite with a headbutt. MegaMan made a loud chimp noise and fell to the ground, the console announcing 'GAME!'. The five people at the game leapt up and cheered. "Score one for the leader!"  
  
Tidus proclaimed himself the leader after winning the match. Raiden and Pikachu reluctantly allowed it. Raiden and Crash were at Tidus' right and Pikachu and Captain Falcon to his left.   
  
"You know, I feel good now" Tidus said. "Makes me forget about fears"  
  
"You three have fears?" Asked Captain Falcon in a surprised voice.  
  
Tidus looked grimly at them. "Yes. I fear only three things. Spiders, women and uh...spider-women"  
  
"Me too" Raiden shuddered.  
  
"Agreed" Added Pikachu. "Hey Crash, what are you doing?"  
  
"Yes, that's right..." Crash whispered into a cell phone. He turned to them. "Uh...nothing. What'd I say?" He said into the cell phone. "I said...I'm...cacch, on...cacch, the phone! I'm...go...thro...tunnel!" He suddenly threw the phone to the ground and stepped on it.  
  
The others stared oddly. "So how about we do a five-on-five game?" Suggested Captain Falcon. The others agreed. And so Tidus picked Raiden, Raiden picked Pikachu, Pikachu picked Tidus, Falcon picked Crash and Crash picked Falcon. They went against the Just-As-True Allies of Good. The five laughed as the Crash sprite on the screen kicked the Sonic sprite in the head, the Sonic sprite running across the screen and squealing like a pig.  
  
*IN THE GAME*  
  
The Snake ran around the screen, hissing loudly. Tidus came in and slashed him with his sword a few times, causing him to scream hissingly and fall. "FINISH HIM!" Yelled a voice in the game. Tidus pulled out a pie and smashed Snake in the face with it, the pie exploding and taking Snake with it.  
  
*REALITY*  
  
"Ahahahaha!" Laughed the Axis as they beat up the virtual-Allies.   
  
But where were the real Allies?  
----------  
  
SOMEWHERE  
  
Sonic was laying on a bed, covered with bandages and fast asleep. He was still very badly hurt from when Tidus and Raiden publicly beat the crap out of him. Cloud was in similar shape, but was sitting up at the end of the bed. His arm was in a cast, as were his ribs. He had a small bandage near his mouth. Mario, Snake and MegaMan were sitting in chairs nearby. All five of them looked sadly down.  
  
"We...lost..." Mario sighed.   
  
"I think we're aware" Replied Snake. "Otherwise we wouldn't be sulking"  
  
"Let me check my E-mail..." MegaMan turned to the computer in the room, and typed something in. "Let's see...junk mail, junk mail, porno, pink slip, black mail, jury duty, viagra, porno, viagra, viagra, jury duty, porno, junk mail, viagra, porno, viagra, viagra...what's with all the viagra?! Are they trying to tell me something?!"  
  
"We just gotta accept the loss and move on" Snake sighed. "There's no way we even stood a chance against them. We can beat up villains, but we can't beat a bunch of crazed lunatic good guys gone bad"  
  
"Here's your pie, guys" Said Roll, the younger sister robot of MegaMan. She came in and brought them five pies, handing one to each of them.  
  
"Thanks" Snake said. He chucked his at Cloud.  
  
Now with a face full of pie, Cloud got up. "Why I aughta--ow, my already broken hip!"  
  
"You know, we could heal all of you to full health in a manner of seconds" Roll told them as she sat down on the bed where Cloud was before getting up.  
  
"And how would that be?" Asked MegaMan.  
  
FIVE SECONDS LATER  
  
"No! I'm not going on a stinkin' Pokéball!" MegaMan protested as Mario and Snake tried to force him into one.   
  
"Come on, Sonic and Cloud went in theirs!" Mario told MegaMan as the two continued to try to get him into the open ball that was no bigger than their fist.  
  
"You're forgetting that Sonic and Cloud are too damaged to do what any normal person could do and dodge floor-level laser sensors by compressing their bodies to the size of a houseful sponge making them no more than a barely-organic puddle of cells, making them some sort of breathing, amphibious porpoise-dog"  
  
Snake looked at MegaMan oddly. "Could I buy some pot from you?"  
  
"DOODELY DOODELY HOODLE!" MegaMan yelled, making a run for it.  
  
LATERISH  
  
Having been stuffed into the Pokéballs and fully healed up, the five members of the Just-As-True-Allies-of-Good were still sitting in the room without anything much to do. However, Sonic was missing...  
  
"Well, we're better..." Sighed Cloud. "But to what cost? What's the point anymore? We're stuck in a stinking refuge for fleeing heroes, because we lost to a bunch of yellow-haired wusses who got pushed around too much. I can think of no purpose...someone please tell me a purpose"  
  
"I got the special tape!" Sonic announced as he dashed back in.  
  
"Good enough for me" Cloud grinned, as did the others as he took it from Sonic. Cloud put it into the VCR. The five pulled their chair up close, their eyes widened.  
  
"AHAHAHA! That-a guy got hit in the head with a coconut!" Laughed Mario hysterically, the others quickly joining in.   
  
"You know, watching this show gives me one of those things..." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Like a headache, but with pictures..."  
  
"An idea?" Asked Snake.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" Cloud said excitedly.  
----------  
  
BACK AT THE AXIS CASTLE  
  
"Sure this is going to work?" Asked Snake, as he, Sonic, MegaMan and Cloud stood against the wall outside of the castle, and behind a tree so that none of the guards could see.  
  
"Yes" Cloud nodded.   
  
Mario nodded in agreement. "He's a-right! Nobody is going to recognize me with this disguise he got-a for me!" He put on a pair of glasses.  
  
Snake rolled his eyes. "Mario, nobody's that stup--"  
  
"Wow, it's like he's a brand new person!" MegaMan excitedly said.  
  
"Spoke too soon" Shrugged Snake. "But still, you never were good at pretending to be things. Remember that time you pretended to be gay?"  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mario sat watching Yu-Gi-Oh! with a bunch of people behind his chair.  
  
PRESENT TIME  
  
Snake snuck up behind the guard and grabbed hold of him and choked him to unconsciousness (I'm trying to keep this PG here). The other guard came in and Cloud whacked him in the back of the head with the flat end of his Buster Sword. Mario rushed in.  
  
Determined, he stepped up to the door. He clenched his fists, took a deep breath and focused. He was completely ready, and not going to let anything hold him back now, and with that he raised his fist, and knocked politely on the castle door.   
  
The door opened, a Team Rocket grunt answering. "Yes?"   
  
"It's-a me, Mari...ad a Littlelamb?" Mario said. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Mariad A. Littalam here to meet the Axis"  
  
"And what business do you have?" Asked the grunt, looking skeptically at the short plumber.  
  
"I'm-a an obscure-a villain from...uh...Clayfighter 63 & 9/10" Mario suggested.  
  
"Well, come on on Mr. Littlam" The grunt said, leading Mario into the room. He walked over to the thrones of Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu. "Sirs, this is Mardiad A. Littulam"  
  
"Hm..." Thought Tidus. "He looks kind of familiar...but I'm sure I've never seen him in my life" Stated Tidus. "What's your case, sir?"  
  
"I'm-a a villain too. Watch-a my super villainy" He reached into his pocket and took out a Hamtaro plush, then kicked it across the room.  
  
The Axis gasped. "My gosh! You are so evil!" Raiden announced.  
  
Pikachu nodded. "Consider yourself Number Four"  
  
"Hey!" Crash, C.Falcon and Wakka yelled in unison.  
  
"You're still Numbers Five, Six and Seven" Tidus said. "That's pretty good"  
  
"Who are those guys?" Pikachu whispered to Tidus.  
  
"Your room is that way" Raiden pointed to the right. "Complete with a cell phone for calling anyone you may or may not have a secret alliance with on personal business, and a door so that we can't hear it and know what you're plotting against us"  
  
"Thank-a you!" Mario quickly began to run towards his room to give the other Allies his news. However, the glasses made his sight worse and he hit a throne and fell over. Mario looked up at them. "Heh heh, sorry 'bout-a that" Mario took a step to the right, and his loose glasses hit the floor. Everyone suddenly gasped.  
  
"It's Mario!" Gasped Pikachu. "I had no clue! What a disguise!"  
  
"Be that as it may he's history!" Raiden growled. "Big Four! And uh, that Liquid Snake guy"  
  
Out of the shadows stepped Bowser, Dr. Eggman, Sephiroth, Ganondorf and Liquid Snake, who looked angry at not being one of of the Big Four.  
  
"You know, you should let me and Giovanni join the group as the Big Six" Suggested Liquid Snake.  
  
They paused for a second before Raiden concluded "That does NOT sound right!"  
  
"Hey! Why isn't my rival in there?!" Yelled a familiar squeaky voice from high in the castle.  
  
"Because he sucks!" Called Tidus in reply.  
  
"Still no fair!" MegaMan called.  
  
"Fine, we'll make a MegaMan Versus Ganondorf game for you" Raiden yelled.  
  
"Fine!" MegaMan said.  
  
The Axis finally realized what was going on. "Hey, what?!" Exclaimed Tidus.  
  
Sonic, MegaMan, Snake and Cloud all grabbed onto the ropes and leapt down, Tarzan-style. "AHHH AH AH AH!" They kicked down their rivals, except for Bowser. Cloud grabbed Mario and they all leapt off, running off fast, then fatiguing and slowing to a walk.  
  
"They're getting away! They're eventually getting away!" Cried Tidus, aghast.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Raiden and Pikachu.  
  
"Bad news" Captain Falcon ran up to them. "The only tape of the guy getting hit in the head with a coconut is gone"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" All three Axis yelled.  
----------  
AT THE UNDERGROUND HEROES LOUNGE  
  
"Well, that didn't work" Mario said. "What happened to that grenade you were supposed to throw at them in case my joining plan failed?"  
  
"Uh...I got hungry" MegaMan sheepishly said. "Don't hurt me!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Cloud, along with Sonic and Snake. "That guy got hit in the head with TWO coconuts!"  
  
"Well, we're gonna need a plan..." Mario thought.   
  
"By the way guys, we got a call from you-know-who, they left a message" Roll announced as she walked in. She handed them a note.  
  
Sonic took it and smiled. "Looks like we're gonna win this after all"  
-------  
PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER  
  
In the final chapter, it's the Axis Vs. Allies for the last time! The Axis and pulling out all the stops, including using Wakka, Captain Falcon and the Big Four villains, but the Allies seem confident in their plan. Will they be stopped?! And what did the call say?! Who was it from?! And why am I asking so many questions if I made this Fic?! Find out, next time! 


	9. Final Shodown

A/N: Yes, I know I'm lacking humor in the last chapter, and probably this one too. But after this one there will be a return of humor! And pie. Mostly humor. But I tried to fit some humor into this one.  
----------  
The True Axis of Evil Take Over the World!  
By Hayabusa Will (TheNameIsWill@AOL.Com)  
Chapter Nine-Final Shodown  
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu were sitting around on their thrones, watching their big-screen TVs.  
  
"We now return to Babe Gets What's Coming To Him" The TV announcer said as the image of a pig getting chased by a bunch of farmers with pitchforks and torches.  
  
"Hey Mr. Tiduson, Mr. Raidiens and Mr. Uh...Chu, your game is too unbalanced" Complained Shadow, walking up to them. "Your characters are too cheap"  
  
"Well, we ARE a reflection of the author in this FanFic, and he's into super cheap" Replied Raiden. "His ex-girlfriend would know that"  
  
"Well, I don't like your game" Shadow complained. "I should've been in it"  
  
"Yes..." An annoyed Tidus groaned. "Any other business?"  
  
"Yes, your pizza's done" Shadow handed them a plate with a fresh-looking pizza on it.  
  
"Ooh" The three looked over the pizza.  
  
"Hey wait" Pikachu stood up. "You invited a delivery boy to our castle?!"  
  
Shadow quickly began to panic. "No, it's not delivery! It's Digiorno!"  
  
"Guards, take him to the brig" Yelled Tidus.  
  
"Wait...no...no...NOOOOOOOO!" Yelled Shadow as Ganondorf's pig guards dragged him away.  
----------  
"NOW!" Yelled Mario, kicking down a door. The Just-As-True Allies of Good leapt in.   
  
"Time to die!" Yelled Snake.  
  
"AH!" Screamed a guy in a dress. "Who are you and what do you want?!"  
  
"Oh, sorry, wrong house" Apologized Sonic before they all left.  
  
They went over to the next house and Mario kicked down the door. "Time to die!" Yelled Snake again, pointing his gun.  
  
"Allies?!" Growled Tidus. "Bring it on!"  
  
Raiden smirked, confident as the Allies had already been beaten once. "It's a beautiful day...to kick your ass!"  
  
"Well, we have a foolproof plan to beat you..." Cloud stated. "So I'd suggest you give up now because...we know"  
  
The three stopped dead in their tracks. "Y-you...know?" Gasped Pikachu, shocked.  
  
"Yes" Grinned MegaMan. "And we shall use it to our advantage!"  
  
"Not so fast!" Tidus growled. "Let's go, guys!"  
  
Wakka, Crash and Captain Falcon dashed up, grinning. "Let's see ya take THIS!" Wakka heaved a Blitzball at them. The five took a jump away and came running up.  
  
"I'll beat you again, Sonic!" Crash leapt at Sonic, grabbing the top of his head and swinging around to come back and hit Falcon, sending him flying into Wakka. The two smashed into the wall and fell over.  
  
"Crash, what's wrong with you?!" Growled Tidus. "That was the worst move I've ever seen!"  
  
Mario smirked. "Crash was-a never on-a your team. He went-a undercover and gave us what we needed to beat you once and for all!"  
  
"What?!" Gasped Raiden. "You...tricked us?!"  
  
"Sure did" Crash grinned. He stood with the other five members of his team. "And now, reunited with my team, I shall fight for truth, justice and all that jazz!"  
  
"Villains!" Yelled Tidus.  
  
Bowser, Ganondorf, Dr. Eggman and Sephiroth came in through the roof on ropes. Dr. Cortex floated in afterwards with his hovering machine thingy, and Liquid Snake joined so Solid Snake would have an opponent as well.  
(A/N: For reference purposes, Solid Snake will just be Snake and Liquid Snake will be Liquid from this point on)  
  
"Fighting villains is what we do, fools!" Mario grinned. "You better get ready, this shouldn't take long!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd like to see you do anything to u--" Bowser was interrupted as Mario punched him in the head, pelted him with a fireball and leapt through the air with his Super Jump Punch combo. Mario grabbed Bowser by the tail and threw him into the others.  
  
"That's nothing! Bowser is weak! TAKE THIS!" Dr. Eggman sent missiles flying in every direction.  
  
Dr. Cortex joined him with his lasers from the air. "YOU SHALL LOSE!"  
  
Sonic and Crash came dashing up towards them. Sonic nodded to Crash, who began spinning. Sonic ran towards Crash and picked him up, running at Eggman. The combined power of Crash's spinning and Sonic's built-up speed crushed Eggman's Egg-Walker in one shot. Sonic took a quick jump, which allowed Crash to gain altitude. Crash used his Super Body Slam, crushing Dr. Cortex as he came down towards the ground.  
  
Cloud and Sephiroth meanwhile faced off, holding their swords towards each other, not moving. We'll come back to that fight. Liquid Snake began shooting at Solid Snake. Snake took a jump to the left as Liquid came after him. Snake took out his gun and shot at Liquid, who ducked. MegaMan shot Liquid from behind, which gave Snake a change to choke Liquid and leave him choking on the ground.   
  
Ganondorf grinned. "Hey, look, you're not my enemy, and I'm not yours. We shouldn't be fighting. Let's call it a stalemate and end the fight now"  
  
"You're right" MegaMan nodded.  
  
"Really?" Ganondorf asked, shocked.  
  
"NO!" Yelled MegaMan, shooting a small device at Ganondorf. It exploded and sent him flying through the roof, Ganondorf becoming a star in the distance.  
  
"So..." Began Cloud.  
  
"So..."  
  
"You're a power hungry jerk, and I'm here to slay you, blah blah blah" Cloud began.  
  
"You're weak, blah blah blah" Sephiroth muttered.  
  
The two ran at each other, but before Sephiroth could do anything else, Mario, Sonic, Crash, Snake and MegaMan leapt on him. Cloud shrugged and lifted his sword into the air. "FORE!" He yelled, whacking Sephiroth through the area where the kicked-down door was.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Sephiroth as he was sent flying into a yard marked 'WARNING: RABID HAMSTERS'. He let out a blood-curling scream as he was mauled by the hamsters.  
  
The six members of the Allies smirked as they approached the three members of the Axis. "It's-a time for you to go down" Mario stated.  
  
Tidus picked up his blade. "The wrestling match was close because I didn't have my sword! Not the one that matters, anyway"  
  
"Ditto with me" Raiden added, picking up his gun.   
  
"My electricty can handle you" Pikachu stood up, sparks coming from his cheeks. Tidus next to him, and Raiden next to Tidus, the three walked towards the opposing Allies.  
  
"NOW LET'S GO!" Yelled MegaMan. "OUR ULTIMATE PLAN!"  
  
"What?!" Yelled the three in unison.  
  
"Crash told us your three fears once you let them out!" Cloud announced. "Now we'll take you down with them!"  
  
"OH NO!" Gasped the Axis.  
  
"I choose you, Spinarak and Ariados!" Yelled Solid Snake, throwing six Pokéballs into the air. Out of them came four Ariados and two Spinarak, the giant spiders approaching the Axis.  
  
"And these!" Added Mario, opening up a chest. Several of the Skullwallta that Ganondorf once had but were beaten down by Link and caputred emerged, forming webs on the wall and climbing down towards the Axis as the spider Pokémon did.  
  
"And we also got rights to Eight-Legged Freaks!" Added Cloud. Half a dozen giant spiders came bursting into the castle.  
  
"Ah! SPIDERS!" Yelled the Axis.  
  
"And meet our friends" Mario grinned, pointing to the space where the door was. In entered a pink-wearing princess. "This is-a Peach"  
  
"And my friend, Amy" Sonic pointed to Amy, who had barely made a getaway with the other members of the Resistance.  
  
"And meet Roll" Added MegaMan. In entered a blonde robot, smaller than MegaMan.  
  
"And these are Aeris Gainsborough, Tifa Lockhart and Yuffie Kisarangi" Cloud smirked as three women from his party walked in. The girl in a pink dress, Aeris, complete with staff. A girl with revealing clothing, Tifa, and the oddest-looking ninja girl ever, Yuffie.  
  
"Ah! WOMEN!" Gasped the Axis, cowering in fear.  
  
"And, with Polymerization, we fused a spider with some women" Added Cloud as two women came in in skin-tight spider suits. And I mean skin tight. Emphasis on tight. Yeah, you get the point. But they were spider-ish. "They're actually Paine and Rikku from Final Fantasy X-2. Creepy, huh?"  
  
"AH! SPIDER-WOMEN!" Yelled the Axis.   
  
Tidus let out a girly scream. The spiders, women and spider-women approached them. Tidus looked horrified at this sight. "This is...like a nightmare...nightmare...nightmare...before I go, I shall yell...DAVE MATTHEWS BAND ROCKS!...rocks!...rocks!...rocks!..."  
----------  
"Tidus? Tidus?" Asked Raiden.  
  
Tidus opened his eyes. "Wha...it all just was a dream?"  
  
"No, it wasn't" Pikachu shook his head.  
  
"So then everything that happened...was real?" Asked Tidus wearily.  
  
Raiden nodded. "Yes. Except the Dave Matthews Band does not rock" He said as Pikachu shook his head to concur.  
  
"We're still cornered, you know!" Pikachu pointed out as the three found themselves against the wall, with their fears cornering them.  
  
"Save us, Jebus!" Raiden cried, curling into the fetal position.  
  
Pikachu shook his head. "No, there's onle one man who can help us now. And that man is...CATS!" Yelled Pikachu. "CATS, help!"  
  
"All this are belong to your problem which are belong to you!" Yelled CATS as he ran past this scene out the door with a suitcase in hand.   
  
"Well, we're boned" Pikachu said, as the three backed against the wall.  
  
"Mario!" Yelled a voice. An old Italian woman came in.  
  
Everyone in the room looked over to her. Mario quickly spoke up. "Mommy! We're-a kind of-a busy!" He stammered.  
  
"Don't-a you-a take-a that tone-a with-a me!" Yelled Mario's mom. "I came-a over to invite you and your dimwitted friends over for-a spaghetti dinner"  
  
"We're not-a hung--" Mario's stomach growled loudly. "Alright, let's-a go guys" Mario walked out with his mom, the rest of the Axis, the spiders, women and the deformed Rikku and Paine right after.  
  
The Axis blinked a few times, just to believe their eyes. "Wow, that sure was anti-climactic" Pikachu took note of.  
  
Sephiroth came straddling in, his clothes torn, skin scratched and hair badly ripped apart. He looked angrily at them, a dribble of blood trailing from his lip as he did. "I am going to kick...your...ass..." He fell over.   
  
Pretending this was nothing, the Axis looked away from Sephiroth and nodded. Tidus smirked. "Well, it's safe to say that they won't change their mind and come ba--"  
  
"YAHH!" Yelled the Allies, dashing back in. The Axis gasped as Mario, Sonic, Crash, MegaMan, Snake and Cloud leapt on them and laid the smackdown. Peach, Amy, Roll, Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie joined in quickly after, as well as the stampede of the giant spiders and the FFX-2 Spider-women. And finally, Mario's mom came in and whacked Pikachu in the head with a soup ladle after the Allies' group had them beaten and held to the ground.  
  
----------  
  
"We're here for the execution of the True Axis of Evil" Announced Troy McClure, who was standing on a stage with Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu, who were tied to stakes. "Hi, I'm Troy McClure. You may remember me from such executions as 'Seymour, the Villain Who Was Too Loser-y' and 'Crono Gets What's Coming To Him'. We're here to finish off the True Axis of Evil, who took over the world and disco danced in their boxers at night when they thought nobody could watch"  
  
"Hey, nobody's supposed to know that!" Raiden called. The executioner, Crash, whacked Raiden in the head with a paddle.  
  
"Kill-a them already!" Yelled Mario's mother.  
  
"Wait!" Yelled a voice. Everyone looked over as Yuna came up. "It's not their fault! 33.4% of it was my fault for cheating on Tidus. I shouldn't have now because Squall's an ass. And he's into hentai so I dumped him. But still, I didn't mean to!" She turned to Tidus, looking into his eyes. "Tidus, I made a mistake. Can you forgive me?"  
  
"Yes, Yuna" Tidus nodded. Yuna hugged Tidus and kissed him for a really long time.  
  
The light that usually said 'APPLAUSE' now said 'GO AWW'.  
  
"Aww" The audience said in unison.  
  
"Well, I guess it was sort of our faults" Snake said. "Let's let them go"  
  
"Fine then" MegaMan agreed. "But we TAKE AWAY THEIR MEMORIES! DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughing crazily, MegaMan held out a gun and blasted the three of them, one after the other. "YAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
"You have problems" Snake said.  
  
"Yeah, but shooting them made me feel good..." Sighed MegaMan.   
  
Tidus, Raiden and Pikachu were each hit by a yellow light. They closed their eyes quickly. After a second, they rubbed their eyes and opened them.  
  
They woozily shook their heads. Tidus looked over at Yuna. "Hey...Yuna, what are you doing here in skimpy clothes? And why am I tied up? Are we gonna do it?"  
  
"We are now" Yuna smirked and put Tidus on a wagon, pulling the wagon off.  
  
"Whoa...I have no idea how I got there" Pikachu said. "Or can speak English..."  
  
"Me neither" Raiden replied.   
  
They stood in silence for a moment, until Pikachu had an idea. "Hey, let's get plastic surgery and become a band!"  
  
"Yes, agreed" Raiden nodded and the two walked off away from the scene. "Everyone in Hollywood will know the White Stripes!"  
  
"Well, that's that" Sighed Snake, sitting down with Mario, Sonic, Crash, MegaMan and Cloud backstage of the previously-planned execution.   
  
"You know, not only was that a sucky ending, but we could've had the world, but we didn't" Mario noted.  
  
"Yeah, doesn't seem fair that villains and abused guys gone bad always get control of the world" MegaMan added.  
  
"But Tidus lives in San Fransisco and has brunch every day" Cloud yelled. "Do we want to be like that?"  
  
"No" Sonic shook his head, as did the others. "They probably also suffer from the gum disease known as GINGIVITIS"  
  
"Yeah, but imagine what it'd be like if we DID control the world..." Pondered Crash.  
  
"Hm..." The six of them rubbed their chins.  
  
THE END...  
  
OR IS IT?  
  
Yes, yes it is. Now go home, the Fic's over. I mean it. Go home. Oh that's it, you're dead! *Loud gunshots* 


End file.
